The Jump Man
by Numbahs
Summary: "The tallest mountain started as a stone"- Popular saying. This is the story of how a seemingly normal plumber in the face of danger turned into hero, and the story of how a creature after being kicked out of its habitat turned into the perfect monster. This story is about his humble beginnings to his most well known feat of courage.
1. Prologue

_Welcome aboard this new adventure. This story will be about Mario's heroic start, you know his very first adventure, when he saved a woman from a berserk gorilla?; yeah, Donkey Kong, I decided to name it Jump Man because that was Mario's name in Donkey Kong_

Note: This fanfic is a bit darker than a normal Mario game, you were warned

 **Prologue**

-Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom, 1985.

Note: Play Toad Town-Paper Mario for ambiance

What seems to be a distant and unreal location, it turns out that it is not, this place is just below you, or we could say something like that to make things easier. What is important is that there is a fantastic world where kings and queens, warriors and dragons, sorcerers and villagers still exist and are incredibly common.

Welcome to the world of the Mushroom Kingdom, a place inhabited by beings named Toads, small beings, with the head of fungus that were always smiling and being cheerful; their villages were a pretty simple place, the houses looked like mushrooms and all of them lived like any normal family would; the fathers went to work while the mothers care for the household and the children went to school.

They were governed by a monarchy, the king wasn't the only one with power because he always had to his hand, the counselors and senators who would always be aware of him and everything on the kingdom. The royal guard wasn't well trained because they fought only two wars and had zero internal conflicts, all citizens were respected, anyone of any species was welcome and the number one rule of the kingdom was always to be in a good mood.

Surely, this would seem like the dream of a very hyperactive child.

It was a quiet and warm day, the birds were singing, the Toads were walking and doing their daily routines, the guards were telling jokes and at the same time monitoring all the people; the whole place was filled with life. The castle of the Kingdom Mushroom was quite beautiful this day; the castle was three floors tall plus a basement, its walls were white and the roof was red, had multiple windows, multiple towers and it was surrounded by hills.

Inside, the palace had a white floor and even the walls are very clean, you could easily see the reflectance of every object on all the ground, the columns that supported the place were white too and well maintained.

The King Toadsworth was 30 years old, he had a large black mustache, always worn a red jacket and white trousers; he was sitting on his throne reviewing a lot of paperwork, and had his two guards monitoring the place in case of an attack.

One of the guards came in with a basket on his hands, said basket had three babies in them. Toadsworth was so moved by the babies' adorableness that he left the throne and went to embrace them and give them kisses.

"Awww, this fellas are so cute!", Toadsworth sprinted towards the basket at the same time he plays with the little fellas.

The guards couldn't take it and started to laugh at sight of their king doing such a thing, they could not believe that the man was going to do that.

Toadsworth was making cute voices for the babies, started to play "where's is the baby?" and even start to carry them like they were his children.

Two of them were males and also brothers, they had larges noses, blue eyes and brown hair; they were wearing two caps, one had a green cap with an L on the forehead and the other one had a red cap with an M on the forehead too. The other one was a girl of yellow hair and blue eyes, her nose was refined. The babies were probably around 2 years old considering their small size.

"Who threw away this fellas, Sergeant Timbo?", Toadsworth tells to his guard, on a tender tone while carrying the three babies in his arms.

That was the Toad's name, he was a 40 year old guard that was very good at everything related to combat, and somehow he was already being defeated by his age.

"They were found in Yoshi's Island, it seems like they were attacked by the Koopas on the zone since we haven't found their parents", The Guard Timbo said on a concerned tone.

"The Koopa Troop? But, why?", Toadsworth asked, looking very concerned while going to sit on his throne with the babies on his arms.

"We have no idea, but look, they are safe", Timbo responds to his king on a tone that still sounded concerned.

The baby with the red cap grabbed and pulled the king's moustache very hard, the one with the green cap started to suck his thumb while the other one climbed to the top the king's head. He and the guard began to discuss what names should they put to the children.

"The little red one is quite lively", Toadsworth tells the guard while holding the baby.

"What about we call him Mario? It is a pretty happy suits him, just look at him go", Timbo speaks on a quite happy tone.

"Mario" began to tenderly embrace Toadsworth. The green capped baby began to cry because he felt alone, luckily Timbo decided to carry him, give him a hug to calm him down, surprisingly he calmed down incredibly fast.

"Then we can call this one, Luigi, because he is a crybaby", Toadsworth speaks in a happy tone while still embracing Mario.

The other baby sat in the king's legs, she was swaying and doing small noises as if she was a plane. The king loved this and put her between his arms, he decided to name it.

"You're a cute one. What if we call you, Peach?", Toadsworth speaks to the baby while carrying it.

The baby loved her name and began to laugh, Mario and Luigi began to applaud and laugh equally. Timbo looks directly to Toadsworth and proposes something to him.

"I can stay with the two boys? I could train them and turn them into heroes; hehe, what do you think? They might even be able to beat the Koopa Troop if they train hard enough", Timbo happily speaks to Toadsworth while staring at the two brothers.

"I really like the girl, so. Yes, it seems to well to me", Toadsworth speaks on a tranquil tone while rises up from the throne and handed to the two babies to Timbo.

Mario and Luigi began to tinker with Timbo's face while they were being carried out of the castle, the king sat on the throne with Peach and he continued playing with her, making funny faces and playing "Oopsie Daisy".

Timbo could not believe it, he never managed to find love or start a family since he was a "Lone Wolf", a price to pay when you are extremely focused. But now, he had two little things to care of. He also wondered about why the Koopa Troop would attack two adorable creatures.

People in the village stopped doing their usual activities to look at the two babies, they were the found "off" by some and others got disgusted; others went to see them and played with them for a while; some children that passed by joked about the babies' aspect and some even wanted to play with them.

Timbo's house had one floor, the painting was of the same color as Timbo's head, had a few windows. In the inside there was a bed, a dining table, a refrigerator, a gas stove and a television, also everything smelled old.

"I don't have much, but it will surely be enough", Timbo said to the kids, as if they could understand him.

The kids fell asleep on his arms, they did not make a single noise and they were not moving, so he just put them on the bed, he covered them with some short sheets he had close by, then he left the house and closed it, because he had to go out to buy several stuff the for babies.


	2. Chapter 1: Koopa Troop

**This got quite a lot of views, so let's continue the story**

 **Chapter** **1: Koopa Troop**

-Koopa-capital, Darklands, 100 kilometers from the west border of the Mushroom Kingdom.

(Note: For ambiance, play Deep Castle-Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story).

Contrary to what was seen in the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a neighboring kingdom that instead of being filled with life, it was dark and gloomy. It was nicknamed "The Darklands" because the land was infertile and was filled with soot, the agriculture was poor but the mining was amazing; volcanoes, mountains and vast seas of lava occupied great part of the region.

That land was impossible to live in for the Toads, but not for two certain species that can live with such few resources, the Goombas and Koopas; the Goombas were some kind of mushroom-like creatures, with big brown heads, at least a meter tall, with short legs, all of them had big eyebrows and strong, pointed teeth; the Koopas looked like bipedal turtles, they had yellow skin, and a nearly unbreakable hard shell that had different colors (from green to even purple) and they were around the size of a Toad.

There was a subdivision of the Koopas nicknamed "Royal Koopas", because they differed from a normal Koopa in several characteristics. Usually they had red hair, spikes in their shells, could spit fire and were incredibly greedy and bellicose.

The houses were made of stone and said stone was much heavier and harder than normal steel, those constructions were always positioned away from the volcanoes, there were some mansions for the best warriors and citizens that were good friends with the Royal Koopas. Most of the inhabitants did mining for a living and because of their poor relationship with the Mushroom Kingdom due to the policies of the kings, international trade was incredibly hard.

In one of the largest mountains, the Castle of Royal Koopas was built, it was several stories tall, with several towers. They lived there with all the luxuries that could give the country, it was well guarded by Koopas and Goombas, 24 hours a day, 7 days a week.

It was made of stone, iron, and the main tower had the form of a Royal Koopa, it was the image of kings. The former King died recently in a battle against the Mushroom Kingdom less than a month ago, and the kingdom also lost a base in Yoshi Island because "some babies and a bunch of Yoshi attacked them".

A Koopa with a blue tunic, lenses and curved beak was flying on his broom to the castle. He was injured from all parts, his glasses were broken, he had a limping leg, his arms ached and he was incredibly tired.

When he reached the castle, the guards opened the door but not before they said hello or "Good day, Kamek". That was his name and he was the strongest Magikoopa of the whole army, the look of him being tired and wounded made all the soldiers worried; he didn't answer, nor did he speak to anyone, he just wanted to go to the throne to tell the King what happened.

The castle was highly decorated, images of the former kings were immortalized in solid rock, there were many red carpets that were constantly cleaned by the servants, fortified windows that were always guarded by the best guards and the king's room was at the back of the castle, on the first floor.

Kamek continued flying on his broom, slowly crossing gates and guards like nothing happened. When he reached the throne, which was about three meters tall and four meters wide, it was too big for the new king, who was nothing more and nothing less than... a little kid of about six years of age, the only son of the former king.

His name was Bowser, son of the former king, whose name cannot be mentioned because of beliefs that "he will attack them in their dreams" for bringing it aloud. The boy measured the same as a Koopa, had a large nose, short and red hair, with his fangs showing from his mouth and he was wearing an apron that he never took off.

Kamek knelt before him, Bowser rose from the throne and wanted to ask what had happened.

"Kamek, do you have the babies?", Bowser asks in his childish tone, hoping for the good news.

Kamek swallowed and rose, visibly scared.

"I lost them, my king. The Yoshi took them away", Kamek responded, shaking in fear.

Bowser wasn't pleased, he began to shoot fire from his nose and mouth and scream in frustration.

"No, no, no Kamek, why?! ", Bowser screamed his lungs out, making a tantrum.

"My king, calm down!", Kamek said, trying to console Bowser.

That only made things worse, Bowser made a face that could be described as sheer frustration and dread accumulated in one point and mixed together.

"No, you calm down!", Bowser yells his lungs out while shooting fire from his mouth.

Bowser jumps in the air and crushes the poor Kamek with his butt, this technique was known as the "Ground Pound". Bowser pounded Kamek so hard that he made a big hole on the ground, said hole ended at the bottom of the mountain and the poor Kamek destroyed tons of rocks in the process, while he survived the attack, he was now much more injured than before.

After nearly a minute of flying on his broom, he reached the surface, and found Bowser on the floor, sitting and crying, covering his face as if he was ashamed of what he had done, he had tears all over his face and was sniffling.

Kamek approached to hug him, but Bowser turned his back away.

"I miss my dad! Why he left me?!", Bowser said between sniffles.

The poor boy hasn't managed to overcome what happened to his father a month ago, Kamek had sworn that take care of him, thing that he could barely do, but what a Koopa never breaks a promise.

"I miss him too cutie, I miss him too", Kamek sat on the floor and clutched his face.

 **A month ago…**

The Former Koopa King was red-haired, approximately more than 2 meters tall, weighed half a ton, had a shell filled with spikes and he also had a very pronounced snout. He was gentle with his troops, but it was an iron wall with anyone that was not not of his species or from his kingdom.

He was talking to Kamek in the strategy room, it was lit with torches, it had a large map of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Darklands placed on one of the walls, there was a large square table where the best soldiers of the King gathered there to talk with him and discuss different plans for the nation.

The king sat in the north corner, Kamek sat at his right hand and at his left hand, it sat some kind of dwarf with a mask that two big holes that hid his eyes and a smaller hole that covered his mouth, those being empty and dark, said creature was wearing a white suit and he was a member of the Shy Guy, a gang of thieves.

"My king, why you called? And I hope this is serious, because the last time he called us was to hear a joke about brain transplants", Kamek said to the King in a somewhat joking tone.

"Don't worry, I changed my mind. Ok, seriously, we have something important to talk about." The king speaks to Kamek in a serious tone.

"Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off?", The General Shy Guy asked in a teasing tone.

"He is all right now… hehehe", Despite having said the joke, the king's tone of voice remained unchanged.

The three laughed a little at the joke, but stopped after a few seconds.

"Well, we are having serious problems with our people, I'm sick of trading with the Mushroom Kingdom for vegetables, fruits and meat in exchange for minerals. Just look at us, we're pathetic", King speaks to them on a serious tone as he pointed to the window.

General Shy Guy and Kamek realized what he meant and immediately they got afraid; after swallowing some saliva, Kamek answered.

"Forgive me, my king, but... Have you lost your mind? That is just crazy." Kamek asks to him, looking visibly scared.

"Kamek, I am serious! These Toads spend their time enjoying picnics in the woods, eating fruits and vegetables while facing a river and they can clearly see the sun. But we don't have anything of that, we only have minerals, lava and smoke! No more appointments, we are going straight for the cause", The King spoke in a gravely serious tone.

"I support the motion, with all the violence!", The General screams his lungs out as he rises from his chair and punches the table.

The king smiles to the Shy Guy and winks his left eye, the General makes a gesture with his hand in response because his eyes were hidden by the darkness of the mask's holes.

"My King, I don't want to be pessimistic. But what if you fail?", Kamek asks in a nervous and scared tone.

"If I fail, take care of my son, and tell him that his father was a great man. I also want you to take over Yoshi's Island, it will be a strategic place because of how close it is to the Mushroom kingdom, and also the forced labor of the Yoshi will be very useful". The King spoke in a rather serious tone.

Kamek saw the king and the general leaving the room; he was now alone in the room and he was quite worried about what might happen. The kingdom wanted to have more land, especially if it was fertile, but the only way was to make war, one that will cost the lives of thousands of Koopas and Goombas, but it will be worth it.


	3. Chapter 2: Family

Chapter 2: Family

Note: Play Toad Town-Paper Mario for ambiance.

It has been a day after Timbo found the three babies. It was a hot day and it was fairly quiet, with the Toads doing their daily activities as usual, children went to school, the fathers went to work and the women did too or they stayed at home looking after the little ones.

Today, it was Timbo's "shopping day", so he was at the main market of the town. The market was outdoors, the prices were neither too high nor too low, and as a result of the economy was going well. The market was filled with a lot of products; vegetables, fruits, drinks, sweats of any kind and meat.

Everyone in the place was in a good mood, they bought what they would eat today or what they would eat over the course of a week, and one could easily see it by the number of bags they carried. Timbo simply took several meat slabs, some cartons of milk and one carton of orange juice, the milk was for the kids and the rest was for him.

When he returned home, he found Mario and Luigi jumping everywhere as if the floor was lava. Those kids, just by jumping, reached the height of an adult man, they also shouted as if they were burning.

Timbo panicked, grabbed both and began to embrace them due the shock. He put them on the table and began check them out in case of injuries.

"They have no bumps, no cuts, my god. These lunatics!", Timbo said to himself, scared.

Seeing that they had no wounds, he left them on the table while preparing a bottle near the sink, he placed the milk on it and began to feed Mario, while Luigi spent his time staring at the ceiling and sucking his thumb. Mario looked pretty hungry, being unable to stop drinking the bottle while making noises.

When he finished drinking, Timbo began to clap him on the back so he would burp, with Luigi feeling alone and turning his back away. Timbo felt bad about it, so when Mario finally burped, he left Mario in the bed, and then he grabbed Luigi and started feeding him with a different bottle. He drank it slower than Mario and he was also not as loud.

He played a little bit with him, throwing him into the air and catching him when he reached his arms. Mario woke up to hear that and wanted the same thing, so he left Luigi in the bed and started to play with him too, Luigi began to applaud him for some reason, while Mario just laughed and was having a lot of fun.

After playing for a few minutes, Timbo left Mario on the bed alongside Luigi and he began to read a book about a boy dressed in green who saved the world from a giant blue pig, that was the summary of the book in a nutshell, but also it was a very good and epic tale.

He was on the part where the hero was facing the pig, Timbo began to notice several parallels when he fought against the former King Koopa a month ago. It even had the same description, the sky turned red, many fled or died on duty, there was only one bastion of defense consisting of a single soldier.

A month ago…

Note: Play Thunderclash - Dark Lord Bowser (best cover you will ever hear!)

The village was on fire, the sky was painted red, the nearby forests were on fire and the Toads that were captured were crying for mercy, but the Koopas and Goombas didn't want to give them anything, they only wanted the Mushroom Kingdom and its fertile land, it didn't matter if they had to kill half a million Toads in the process or destroy half of the kingdom to achieve it.

The Toads had only a few hundred casualties, because the Koopas captured the great majority. The Koopa Troop had similar casualties, but the Koopas couldn't be captured, since they always fought till the last man, and would rather than die than serve the Toads.

The Koopas were about to enter the castle, only a gigantic steel door that has hundreds of feet wide and tall was stopping them from doing so. The King of the Koopas was about to break it, but before doing so and seeing that "the coast was clear", he wanted to give a few words to his troops.

"Today, this will be remembered as the day that the hunger was stopped, as the day when the Toads became our slaves and the day were we finally can enjoy a picnic with our family!", King yelled, completely happy and confident.

The Koopas and Goombas shouted "hurrah" full-throated, quite a few moved away while one of them had the courage to get into its shell and to spin on himself, spinning so fast that generated a tornado, the Koopa was launched against the gigantic giant door at hypersonic speeds.

The blow was so powerful that the door was literally disintegrated, nothing was left of it, only iron dust; the King alongside three Goombas and Koopas entered while the others were kept guarding the village in case of a counterattack.

The castle was dark, there wasn't a single guard around, because either they were either dead, missing or captured. In the throne room, the King of the Koopas hoped to run into Toadsworth, but instead he found Sergeant Timbo, with a hammer made of unbreakable steel, wearing an armor also made of steel that covered his entire body except the head; he was quite furious, anyone on the room could see a "wildfire" on his eyes.

The King laughed, his last opponent was a poor old man that was furious beyond reasoning, but there was more than meets the eye.

"Look at him, the last bastion of defense is a poor old man", The King says to his soldiers and laughs.

A Timbo's eyes twinkled and in a single second, he smashed one of the Goombas by jumping and landing on it, the King could not react and saw all his Goombas being crushed one by one, and also saw his three Koopas without their shells and on the ground, battered by the blows of his opponent's hammer.

Timbo was behind the King, hammer on hand and with a face filled with determination, ready to fight.

"You've made the biggest and last mistake of your life", Timbo threatens him on his scratchy voice.

"You did as well, little one!", The King replied menacingly.

Note: For ambiance play. Super Mario 64 - Bowser Road & Battle (OC ReMix)

The king roared like a dragon, expelling fire from his mouth, covering the entire castle on flames in merely a second, Timbo had to literally run from the flames of hell. He ran away, to the exit of the now burnt down castle.

When Timbo came out, all the King's army noticed him, the Goombas tried to tackle him and headbutt him, the Koopas tried to hit him with their shells. Timbo had to fight hundreds of opponents, which were almost as determined as him.

Timbo dodged and parried every blow of a total of 20 soldiers, from both Goombas and Koopas equally. He punched, crashed and hammered his opponents away, the Goombas were crushed by Timbo's jumps or hammered by him; the Koopas didn't fare any better, each time one of them got kicked out of his shell, Timbo kicked said shell like a soccer ball against dozens of opponents, knocking them out cold and sending them flying hundreds of yards away.

The King came out from the burning castle with a slasher smile on his face. He noticed his troops being annihilated by a single Toad and that filled him with so much rage that he ran against the metaphorical ocean of people. His troops noticed the King running towards them, so they moved away as fast as they could, leaving Timbo alone.

Timbo saw the King running at him, so fast that he couldn't see it coming, and suddenly he felt the King's horn penetrating his arm and before he knew it, he was being tackled against a nearby mountain. The King crashed Timbo against it, creating a massive quake that was felt all over the continent, and also causing the whole mountain to violently fragment and fall down.

The avalanche almost crushed both fighters, but both ran away from it with relative ease.

When the massive amount of sound of rocks being crushed disappeared and the smoke dissipated, the opponents finally spotted each other; the King saw something amazing, Timbo's armor only had a hole and he was just dizzy from the blow, along with being quite angry.

"Do you think a simple goring… is gonna kill this old bone and destroy the armor that the Star Spirits created?", Timbo taunts while showing his hammer.

"Stupid fossil!", The King screams, and enraged starts hitting the ground, causing large earthquakes.

Timbo sprinted with his hammer in hand, ready to hit the King on his face to shut him up. The King managed to intercept the blow in the half run, grabbing the Toad's head and then smashing him against the ground with enough power to create crater that was 10 kilometers deep, with Timbo screaming during the whole ordeal. Timbo got up immediately before the King could crush his head with his foot, and quickly hits the King's jaw with his hammer, sending him dozens of miles in the air.

In the air, the King began to breathe fire from his mouth as he fell, causing the pile of smoke and fire to envelop the sky, blotting out the sunlight in its entirety, the fire turned mountains, valleys and other villages into ashes in seconds. The flames reached Timbo from the ground, who in response threw himself to the ground, rolling and trying to turn the flames off, but nothing seemed to work until he plunged into the nearest river, not knowing that the King would land there.

Timbo was crushed by the equivalent of a piano falling at reentry speeds. The impact vaporized the entire river and crushed Timbo, denting his armor more than what it already was. But the Toad was not going to give up, so he stood up and lifted the multi ton Koopa and threw him hundreds of yards away and against the ground, creating a hole that was 30 meters deep.

The King jumped from said hole, making a hole twice as big when he landed. His eyes were now red, he expelled fire from his nose and his mouth, even when he had the last one closed; Timbo saw a large piece of grass that was coming from the ground, he pulled it out and it turned out to be a large turnip, that was nearly 5 meters tall and 4 meters wide. When he tried to throw it, the King of the Koopas released a lot of fire from his mouth, so Timbo used the turnip as a shield.

It did not last long because immediately the flames consumed the turnip and the King stopped the attack at the mere moment, he ran and punched Timbo in the face so hard that he launched him all around the world in less than a minute. Said "launch" backfired since when Timbo "came back", he hit the King in the nape in the process, causing him to go numb for a few seconds.

Timbo rose from the ground, grabbed the King of the Koopas by the tail, and started to spin around himself many times and going faster, after a few seconds he threw the king dozens of kilometers away in direction to the west.

The King ended up landing in a desolated desert. The poor king crashed against the plains, making a gigantic crater that could be seen from space with ease, he stood up and cried out in fear and anger because an old Toad was giving him the fight of his life.

He roared to call his opponent as he pounced his chest, Timbo came running in less than 10 seconds and was about to give him a big punch in the face, when he tried to do it; the poor Toad was intercepted and the King just hit him in the chest with great power, which makes Timbo fall to the ground and scream in pain. Also creating an explosion so powerful, that sand flew out of the atmosphere and those that didn't fly were turned into glass.

Timbo got up and hits the King below the belt with a kick. Causing him to scream in a very acute tone, as an opera singer.

"My Goombas!", King Koopa shouted, with little air left.

"We do not need them ... anyway", Timbo answers him, exhausted.

He made the mistake of turning his back on his opponent as he left, because it gave the opportunity for the King of the Koopas to recover and use his claws to brutally slash Timbo's back. The poor Toad screamed in pain as he felt the claws touch and destroy his skin, and the worst was yet to come.

The King grabbed the Toad and jumped while spinning in the air while holding him, when he reached 20 kilometers in the air, both started to fall and the King makes Timbo lands back first into the ground, creating a crater of the size of a whole city; his armor was completely destroyed and the punishment he had received was so much that he couldn't fight back at all.

The fight now was reduced to something pathetic, both sides had already given everything in the previous minutes and could not go on, but only one of the two could only live, so there was no other option. Punches and kicks flew for almost a minute as the two sides gradually collapsed from fatigue.

Both collapsed to the ground, but the King got up, thought of his son and his kingdom which had to fight for, he could not die here for nothing. So he grabbed Timbo by the legs and began to charge all the fire as he could on his mouth, to burn Timbo alive.

Timbo in a desperate move, closed the king's mouth right when the fireball was about to be shot, causing the king to swallow its own fire and choke on the smoke. The fireball exploded in his throat, it did him no harm but the smoke was killing him little by little.

The King liberated Timbo from his claws, the Toad fell head first on the ground but he still got and saw that the King was crying, trying to scream and even started to have a seizure. Timbo couldn't believe his eyes, he defeated the king of all the Koopas.

The King choked to death, his body was completely full of soot and had his tongue sticking out of his throat. After checking that he was surely dead, Timbo walked towards the Mushroom Kingdom, which was at the east; he was lucky to live to tell the tale.


	4. Chapter 3: Koopa's Revenge

Chapter 3: Koopa's revenge

 **(For ambiance, play: 1. Super Mario 64)**

Toadsworth and Timbo were eating and talking to each other in the "war room". The room had a big round table, the middle holding several maps that showed the Mushroom Kingdom's frontiers and the Koopa's frontiers. The sky was covered by clouds and it was very cold, but nothing out of the ordinary.

Timbo put Mario and Luigi in a little bed, the babies were playing with some toys, while Peach was on a separate bed and she was sleeping.

"Found out something about the babies?", Timbo asked to Toadsworth while he looks at the babies.

"I have a theory… but you might call me crazy", Toadsworth speaks to him in a very calm tone.

"Get to the point, my King", Timbo complains about his King's manners, but gave him an apologetic look

"I believe that they are Star Children, you know, those kids that are chosen by the stars and are granted great power. If that is true, then we have some special kids here!", Toadsworth responds to Timbo.

"Like that mage from the countryside? But I can't remember his name. I remember that he is a living puppet". Timbo immediately answers, while he tries to remember said mage's name.

"The current Koopa King is one of them too. My idea is that they might have tried to kidnap them because they want to use them as weapons", Toadsworth speaks in a nervous tone.

 **(For ambiance play: Super Mario Galaxy Music: Airship Theme)**

Suddenly, they started to hear the screams of the Toads, and a massive amount of explosions. After a few seconds, hundreds of cannonballs started to destroy the whole town and the castle's defenses with an incredible amount of ease, houses, gardens and entire neighbors being reduced to craters. The sky turned red again a month ago, the Koopas were striking back.

"Take the babies out of here, I will take care of this!", Timbo screams to his king while he runs towards the exit of the castle.

Toadsworth obeyed and ran away as fast as he could, carrying the three babies, right to a hidden exit that was at the other side of the castle; the rubble, smoke and the high amount of noise caused him to have a really hard time, but he was determined to save those three from the claws of the Koopas.

Timbo quickly put himself in a suit of armor that was near the throne, but since he had no weapons, he won't be able to win this battle, he had to buy time for the Toads and Toadsworth to save themselves. No one was ready for this battle, since it was so sudden.

When he came out of the castle, he found the town in ruins, it was worse than before. Every single Toad Warrior was captured, few Goombas and Koopas were injured or taken down; in quantity, the Goombas and Koopas were inferior to the other time, but they were deadlier now, much deadlier.

Timbo screamed in fear and rage at the sight of everything, he was still ready to fight since he had no other way, if he doesn't fight them, they would find Toadsworth and they would do anything to him and to the babies. But that won't happen, not with him alive.

The Goombas and Koopas heard the scream and they quickly started to circle around him, most of them identified him as the man that fought the former King Koopa. Timbo was completely surrounded and the troops were ready to fight this time, they were tired of living in that dreadful place filled with lava, horrible agriculture and smoke.

Timbo didn't move from his position as he saw the wave of hundreds, if not thousands of Koopas and Goombas circling around him, the wave was like seeing a rainbow, since the Koopa's shell varied from red to yellow, blue, black, green, orange, purple and even pink. The ground was shaking due the sheer amount of troops in the area, but he wasn't going to fall, since that was his job.

"You surrounded me, the poor of you!", Timbo mocked them as he gets ready for battle.

 **(For ambiance, play: Airship Theme (StevetheEmperor's remix))**

Timbo ran like a football player, right into the massive horde of enemies, breaking the ground and setting it on fire due his speed; the Koopa Troop did the same thing. Right when the first Goomba tried to headbutt him, Timbo jumped with a second of anticipation, dodging the hit and landing on another Goomba that was 30 meters behind the other, crushing him.

Timbo tried to jump away, but one of the Koopas managed to get inside his shell, spin and launch himself against Timbo, the massive tackle ended up knocking out and launching dozens of members of Bowser's army, breaking their organization and making almost everyone succumb to the panic. Both combatants didn't stop untill they crashed against Timbo's house, crushing it like it was made of cardboard.

Timbo didn't have a chance to get up, because the nearest Goombas started to jump and hit Timbo with their heads, hitting him in the chest. The pain was minimum, but he couldn't get up, if he moved a single centimeter off the ground, they crushed him. When one of the Goombas didn't attack on time, Timbo managed to get up and run against one of the nearest Koopas, kicking him so hard in the face that he was launched off his shell.

The Koopa will live, but his shell was taken away, which was then kicked by Timbo so hard that it separated and took down hundreds of Goombas that were surrounding him, the soldiers were sent flying and some of them had the bad luck of landing on their heads. That short victory wasn't going to last, because a hundred Koopas surrounded him, got inside their shells and started to spin, Timbo had no time to dodge and was crushed by the hundreds of shells.

They crushed his back, chest, legs and even his head. He wasn't mortally wounded, but he was so vulnerable that one of the remaining Goombas managed to land a headbutt, and allow ten more to do the same thing. Timbo received hit after hit, but one of the Goombas got tired and Timbo managed to recover, he jumped high into the air, spin over himself and landed over his butt, crushing a Goomba that was in the middle and also creating a big hole that dragged hundreds of troopers in it.

The others started to run away, but Timbo wasn't going to let them go, so he started to beat them up, crushing them with his jumps. Some of them managed to run away, and Timbo finally saw why they did so, because the 12 mile long battleship was circling around him, creating a massive shadow that covered a big part of the town's ruins. The ship started to fire and they had only one target… Timbo.

The cannon started to shoot Bullet Bills, this cannon had a face painted on them and had coincidence on their own thanks to Magikoopa's magic, those cannonballs were capable of chasing a target all over the world, not stopping until the target was destroyed. Timbo started to dodge hundreds of them, they gave chase and they simply didn't stop, continuously following him.

Timbo ran and jumped all over the town's runs, trying to make the Bullet Bills hit themselves, which he managed to do a few times, but one of them managed to hit him in the back and launched him towards the horizon. The Bullet Bills destroyed everything in their path, houses, the walls of the castle and even hills; Timbo started to get tired, and the Bullet Bills finally managed hit him, three times in a row.

The explosion was so powerful that the shockwave tossed him to a nearby beach, hundreds of miles away from Toad Town, he was very close to fall into the sea, he was buried in the sand and incredibly tired. He couldn't fight anymore, he was way too old to do so anyway.

He sneezed so hard that his "sand tomb" was sent flying, and saw a great amount of Bullet Bills going towards him. He had no choice but to punch one of them in the "face" so hard that its trajectory changed, forcing it to turn 180º degrees and crash against another Bullet Bill, creating a huge explosion that destroyed the rest of them.

He got up and started to walk away from the place, he couldn't win this battle, he was unprepared and unequipped. He had no other choice than to hide, heal and stay hopeful that those kids were safe.

"King Toadsworth, I wish you luck, because this old man can't keep going", Timbo said to himself.

Meanwhile, Toadsworth was underground, in a cavern built by the Toads, which protected everyone from the "Warp Pipes", pipes of different colors that according to some studies, could teleport you to different places, a few of them could teleport you to a different "plane of existence", inhabited by "strange beings" similar to the three babies. There wasn't much information from, but it is rumored that in said plane of existence, there was no magic… or something similar, and possibly the Koopas wouldn't go there.

Toadsworth was scared as he carried the babies, he couldn't stop crying and shaking due his fear and the battle that happened. He was searching for the most hidden Warp Pipe, so the Koopas would have a hard time finding them.

He decided to send the two brothers to one of those hidden Warp Pipes, he will stay with Peach because the Toads will need someone to trust and believe, and that will be the Royal Family.

He put the babies on the floor, he smiled at them and decided to play with them one last time.

"Who are these cute little babies? Yes, you, you!", Toadsworth said to the kids while he tickled them.

Toadsworth carried the two brothers and put them in the pipe, the pipe made a sound of vacuum being opened and the babies disappeared in the blink of an eye, send to that strange place. Toadsworth knew that someone would pick them up, because said pipe was located in a city. He quickly jumped into a different pipe and disappeared.

Meanwhile, the whole kingdom surrendered. Every single Toad, no matter gender or age was turned into a slave, Bowser became the king of both kingdoms.

He was checking out the palace, ordering his troops to get rid of the rubble and fix all the damage, because this was now his new home. He was smiling the whole time, his father would be proud.

"Hey prince, the throne is over there!", Kamek screams to Bowser.

"Yuhu!", Bowser screamed and jumped into the throne.

After that jump, he decided to take a nap in the throne, which looked like a vertical bed for him.

"Your father will be proud, and he will be proud of me too, because I did the strategy, you did the recruitment and I must say… the Bullet Bills were a nice idea!", Kamek speaks to his new king on a really happy tone.

"I, the King Bowser, order everyone to party! I want milk, food and nice ladies, especially the ladies!", Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs.

Kamek laughed, he got into his broom and started to fly, leaving the place by using a hole that was on the ceiling. As he came out, he saw the Goombas and Koopas dancing and singing, they finally got what they wanted, a fertile land and lots of things to eat.

They were making firecrackers explode, they danced in the street while the put the crying Toads in cages to them send them to a prison. They would be the new servants of the kingdom, because no Koppa was going to work now.

But suddenly, Kamek noticed something. The babies and the king couldn't be found.


	5. Chapter 4: A New Hope

Chapter 4: A New Hope

 **(For ambiance, play** **City Rain - 2 Hour Long Thunderstorm in the City Sleep Sound** **)**

-Brooklyn, city of New York, United States, 1985.

It was a rainy day in all the state, it was raining since the beginning of the morning and it wasn't going to "catch a break"; the common activities were still being done like nothing was happened. Everyone was going to work or school, ignoring the rain, while the bums and most street dogs and cats were hiding from it.

Every single pedestrian was eating junk food because they had to go to work as fast as possible, so they had no time to eat something more "complete" than a hamburger, a sandwich or a hotdog.

The people that worked maintaining the sewers were eating that their spouses or girlfriends/boyfriends made, because that had to work from 6:00 AM to 6:00 PM, and they have to be always wary.

One of the workers was an Italian man, who was 40 years old, he was fat, had a big brown mustache, long brown hair and he always carried a red cap and a red coverall; he was very calm and quiet, but he was pretty much always away from the group since he had to scout for any problems.

The sewers were very dark and the smell was horrible like it was expected, but he could easily survive the smell since he was working there for a years. But he didn't expect that somehow and out of nowhere, he started to hear the cries of two babies, he immediately started to follow the sound, scared and preoccupied.

"Who would be that cruel?!", The man thought to himself, as he started to walk as fast as he could.

The tunnel was pretty badly illuminated, so he had to use his flashlight to guide himself, the smell was as bad and the humidity was incredibly abundant, he had to always be cautious, or otherwise he could fall down, because cleaning his suit would cost him.

He walked for nearly two minutes, he was getting closer since the cries were louder, he kept looking on the ground until he finally found the two babies, sitting and crying their lungs out. Those were Mario and Luigi, they were crying for at least a few minutes, and the pipe where they came from disappeared before someone could find it and use it.

Mario and Luigi couldn't stop crying, the humidity was bothering them and they were missing his "daddy", Timbo. The man got them off the ground and tried to calm them down, by carrying them.

"Oh my! Don't worry kids, I'll take care of you", The man spoke to the babies as he carried them.

He then heard the scream from his boss, he was very worried.

"Marco, stop fooling around and come here!", The boss shouted to him.

"I'm going, I just found something!", Marco screamed to his boss and ran to him, babies on hand.

After a few seconds of running, he met with his unit, there were old and young people, man and woman, fat and slim, black and white. When they saw Marco with the babies on hand, they started to ask him about it, be he always answered with "I just found then".

The workers improvised a bed for the kids with some of their sleep-bags.

The boss was an Afro-American male that was pretty muscular, tall and bald, but she was incredibly calm and despite looking intimidating he spoke on a pretty acute tone, but everyone still took him seriously since he was the oldest of the group, a 60 year old "veteran".

"Are you sure you are telling the truth?, because now I gotta explain to the company that we found two small babies in the middle of nowhere", The boss spoke to Marco on a serious and calm tone.

"Of course, I swear it. They were there, crying and I didn't see anyone leaving them there", Marco answered, looking pretty nervous.

"Ok, since I am a good person, I'll help ya out with the papers and stuff, so you can kept them. But yeah, I ain't gonna change the diapers!", The boss joked and said to him.

"Of course you don't want to change the diapers, you don't want to be darker. Heh", Marco joked about what his boss said.

The day kept going like nothing happened, except the kids crying from time to time and Marco had to calm them down. After a long journey of work, Marco took the kids and went to his house, while his boss went to write about what happened in said journey.

Marco's home was an apartment that was a little bigger than expected, it was on the fifth floor of a building near his workplace. The apartment had to sofas, a matrimonial bed, a modern TV, a small kitchen and very big windows that allowed the people living there to see the street. He lived there with his wife, which was as old as him. Her name was Luciana, she had long and brown hair, she was a little chubby and she was shorter than his husband, she was a woman of strong character, unlike her husband.

She was cooking lasagna for her and her husband, she finished when her husband knocked the door, and when she opened it, she was impressed to see what his husband was carrying.

"Hi darling, I have two gifts for you!", Marco joked as she saw her wife's shocking expression.

"Marco, where did you find them!?", Luciana asked on a pretty furious tone.

The babies immediately started to cry, Marco quickly entered the house and put the babies on the closest sofa. They didn't pooped or peed, but Luciana's bad vibes scared them.

"Don't be nasty!. I found them on the sewers, I have no idea why they were there, but they seem to be fine", Marco answered to his wife and he checked out the babies.

"Are you sure?, I don't want to be on trouble", Luciana asked to his husband as she got closer.

Luciana sit on the sofa and started to tickle the babies, so they could forget the impression of "ogre woman" that he babies had with her.

Marco started to carry Mario and noticed that his red cap and an "M" on the middle, he decided to name it, funny enough for his real name.

"You will be, Mario!, Marco said to the baby and he carried it across the room.

Luciana carried Luigi, she put him on her harms and funny enough decided to name him by his real name.

"Luigi, you like that name?", Luciana asked to the baby, and he answered back by laughing.

Meanwhile, Marco started to play "oopsie Daisy" by throwing Mario in the air and grabbing it right when he reached his head.

The babies will stay with them until his parents could be found, if the parents couldn't be found, they will have to stay with the couple, the bad thing is that they would have to explain that they were found in the sewers.


	6. Chapter 5: King of the Jungle

Chapter 5: King of the Jungle

-Kong Island, 40 kilometers, south of the Mushroom Kingdom, 1985

 **Note: Play** **"** **Donkey Kong Theme song" for ambience**

Kong Island is a rather big island, possessing both tropical and jungle weather; it was given its nickname because one of the biggest mountains had the face of a species of ape named "Kong", and said island was inhabited by that species. It was known as an independent land.

It was always raining in the rainy season and the dry season the place was filled with heat. The jungle was inhabited by rhinoceros, hedgehogs, ostriches and the Kongs, it was an ecosystem that was so crazy, that a biologist would probably go insane trying to make everything "fit".

The Kongs had "intelligence", but it was impossible to communicate with them, because the language was filled with grunts, gestures and even roars.

The Kong inhabited in the heart of the jungle, living in wooden houses held by trees. They could live for over eighty years and some of them could even reach one hundred years old, anyone that traveled there could see them, but had to be very cautious because the males were very jealous if they had a mate, and sometimes if said mate died, they would never mate ever again.

They were smart enough to create traps and one of them even created a weapon, a pistol made of wood, the smallest one could shoot peanuts at high speeds and the largest one could even shoot coconuts.

The adults were around three meters tall, they were very aggressive and could easily "flip off". The babies were around a meter tall and, despite being way weaker, were very powerful. A baby could easily fight off a Koopa or a Goomba while a teen could fight off a whole army of them, and the adults were even more powerful.

They were on a tribal stage, the King would always be the strongest and biggest Kong around. The current king had a 3-year-old son; the father had black hair, pronounced fangs, was four meters tall, had a weight of a few tons and could roar so loud it could be heard several miles away; the son was a meter tall, had a weight of 70 kilograms, had no pronounced fangs and was very mediocre at fighting.

In the outskirts of the island, without the Kongs knowing about it, Bowser and his troopers were there, planning their attack. They conquered the Mushroom Kingdom a few days ago, and their hunger for power and land didn't stop, the Koopas and Goombas wanted more slaves to work for them, and they were ready to capture as many Kongs as they could, since they were more "useful" due their strength and stamina.

Kamek was on the Darkland's castle and taking care of everything, so Bowser had to take care of the planning; despite his young age, the little kid was very smart, he had the idea of attacking the Mushroom Kingdom by using the airship and gave to Kamek the idea of the Bullet Bills.

 **Note: Play "MARIO & LUIGI SUPERSTAR SAGA Bowser Castle Theme (OST)"** **for ambiance**

Bowser had a megaphone, he was screaming and explaining his plan to hundreds of Koopas and Goombas; they were rather confident that they were going to win, since they had greater numbers and it was only an island inhabited by "stupid monkeys", what could possibly go wrong?

"Alright, warriors, we shall to advance together! Make sure to be quick and efficient so these stupid monkeys won't have time to fight back! Everyone will have slaves after this, and also free dinner for the rest of their lives if they succeed, so don't fail!", Bowser screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Koopas and Goombas started to yell, getting ready for combat and to conquer the land.

"Charge!", Bowser screamed while pointing at the jungle.

Bowser got inside his shell and started to spin around himself to pick up speed, the Koopas started to do the same thing while the Goombas started to run and pick up speed on their short legs. The faction was completely determined to take down the Kongs, especially the Goombas, they might be the weakest of the group, but they were fearless since they had something to fight for.

Bowser and the Koopas launched themselves after the Goombas had already ran a lot of distance, the speed was so intense that hundreds of trees were ripped from the ground, however, they were uncaring of such destruction, as trees could merely grow back.

The Kongs started to hear the sound of the approaching army, the infants and children beginning to cry while the adults and teens started to hide them from harm and they mentally prepared themselves themselves to fight. The King ordered his son to run away as he pointed him to the Warp Zone.

The young Donkey Kong ran from his house in the same direction, scared, crying and weeping all over the place, he didn't stop running until he found the Warp Tube sticking outside one of the trees, he got in without thinking twice, not knowing that he wasn't going to come back anytime soon.

The King and the other Kongs that could fight, which were barely a hundred, started to put themselves side to side, started to hit their chests and roar while "the noise" started to get stronger. After almost a minute of roaring and screaming, they saw the Goombas running at full speed towards them, ready to attack; the Kong started to run too, ready to fight.

The clash was intense, the Koopas and Goombas had only one strategy, numbers, "the tactic of the ant". But the Kongs were very resilient and were physically stronger than both species, simply tossing the troopers away or launched them over the horizon with a punch; but still, their numbers were in their favor, and either a couple of Koopas or a squad of four Goombas could take down a Kong.

The Goombas used the same strategy of tackling their opponent against the ground, to then headbutt it by jumping against its chest or belly, unfortunately, the Kongs learned fast and started to dispatch them before they could keep going; the Koopas followed using their strategy of spinning and launching themselves inside their shells.

The Kongs punched very hard and precise, as if they were boxers, making hooks and straights towards their opponents, the Goombas had it worse since their face was literally their whole body. They also picked them up and throwed them against the ground to stomp over them with all their might or launch them over the horizon.

The King of the Kongs and the King Bowser ended up meeting on a one-on-one battle, several kilometers away from the main battle, in the middle of a valley and in front of some mountains. Bowser was very confident that he was going to win this battle, while the King of the Kongs was filled with hatred, rage and frustration, breathing heavily.

"Come and get me I.R Baboon, I'm gonna kick your red butt!", Bowser screamed and taunted.

 **Note: Play "Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat - Battle for Storm Hill" for ambiance**

The Kong started to pound his chest, punch the floor and later roared hard enough to be heard all over the island. The roar was so powerful that Bowser fell back, his confidence was destroyed in less than a minute, and reduced to fear and horror.

Bowser tried to get out of the way, but got caught by the Kong's hands in less than a second, to then be pummeled against the ground multiple times, the impacts being so powerful that they could be felt even from the Mushroom Kingdom as some "small shakes".

The now King of the Koopas was being pummeled by an "oversized being", the Kong pummeling Bowser against the ground until he grew bored from doing so and tossed him against the air; Bowser was launched dozens of miles in the air, even surpassing the cloud barrier while he screamed in fear and anger.

But he still managed to calm down when he reached the point when he stopped "flying", he decided to load a lot of fire on his mouth and shoot it, starting to "fly" like a shooting star, turning part of the sky red; nobody in the battlefield paying any heed to it.

Bowser crashed against the Kong right on his face, his spiked shell doing significant damage. Both combatants were sent flying against one of the many mountains, being pushed right through it and making a noticeable hole in it, an avalanche happened and significant amounts of smoke started to cover the island. The Koopas and the Kongs started to attack each other blindly, enemies and allies alike.

Both Kings crashed against the beach, creating a massive crater that was hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet deep, which started to flood due to the ocean's water. Even before the water started to fill the crater, they were both were punching each other in those few seconds: the water seemed to fall at slow motion, compare the speed of the water and the other two combatants, it was like comparing a snail with a cheetah.

Both were punching and even heabutting each other at high speeds, both were almost equal in power during the whole fight, same strength, speed and resistance; it wasn't until the water filled the hole that made them stop hitting each other for a while. Bowser tried to get out of there, trying to climb one of the "walls", but the King simply grab him and started to slap him like a naughty kid.

After some seconds of pain, Bowser responded by biting the Kong's hand so hard that the massive scream was heard even on the ocean, Bowser even started to spit fire at point blank to spite his opponent. After some seconds of pain, the King of Kongs punched Bowser in the chest so hard that it sent the new King of the Koopas against a mountain.

Bowser started to spin himself around, trying to reduce his speed, but instead he bounced off the mountain, making a massive hole it and flew back to his objective. The King Kong started to do the same thing, ready to counter Bowser's attack.

Both crashed and the destruction was incredible, Kongs, Koopas and Goombas were sucked by the clash, creating a massive tornado of death that started to suck even trees. The immense amount of energy was released soon after, sending all of its components flying.

The Kongs got lucky, since they landed on the ground, but Bowser and his troops were launched towards the sea in a very comical fashion, since Bowser's girly screams could still be heard even from miles away.

"I was beaten by a brainless monkey!", Bowser screamed at full power as he fell on the water with his troops.

The King won the battle, but the island was severely damaged, most forest were either burnt or torn apart and every single Kong was injured, and to top it off, his son wasn't around, he ran away to "another place", one that wasn't known by the Kongs.


	7. Chapter 6: King of New York

Chapter 6: King of New York

 **(Note: Play Rain Sounds for ambiance)**

It was a rainy day, the people that were walking around Central Park saw the Kong coming out of a green pipe from the ground, and started to panic, calling the police immediately and running away from the beast. The poor little Kong also panicked, the sheer amount of noise was affecting him negatively, the screams and the horns of the cars setting him off and he started to run away.

Before he could get out of Central Park, the police were already there, hiding behind the trees, rocks and walls, any sort of cover they would find and started to shoot tranquilizer darts at the Kong, all of them proving ineffective and simply bouncing off his skin.

 **(Note: Play King Kong Soundtrack 'Tooth and Claw')**

That was the last straw, Kong started to jump towards the trees, ripping them off their roots and started to toss them hundreds of yards away against anything as he roared like an adult gorilla: other trees, police cars and even some building got some damage thanks to that outburst.

The police began shooting him with real ammo as they hid behind anything they could find, but like the tranquilizer darts, the bullets either bounced off the Kong's skin, or he simply dodged them out of the way. Donkey Kong was running so fast that the police could barely aim, he was moving hundreds of yards away in seconds. They were shooting him with everything, pistols, revolvers and even sniper bullets bounced off and did no damage, like a tennis ball hitting a wall.

Donkey Kong kept running and jumping everywhere, creating giant holes on the ground, destroying walls like nothing and he even had the guts to run towards the police cars in his outburst, destroying them like if they were made of tissue paper. The citizens barely managed to run away from him, since there was no place to hide, he was running, roaring and tossing cars against entire buildings, even the police started to run away from him.

The SWAT and the military finally got into their positions with heavy weaponry, coming in with helicopters, rocket launchers, rifles and machineguns. Donkey Kong kept running all over the city, trying to find a place where they couldn't bother him, but the helicopters were giving chase and he wasn't going to let those "monsters" hit him.

So, he stopped running, climbed a five story building and started to pound his chest at the same time he roared at the helicopters. The soldiers responded with heavy fire, shooting him with the Gatling all over his body, chest, head, arms and legs; and they got some nice results, since they managed to make him yell in pain and fall over.

Donkey Kong ran from the range of the bullets, jumping from building to building and even managed to land on the street right when the building "ran out". He was destroying anything on his path, cars, walls, light posts and even some of the armored cars were wrecked in the process. He kept running and running, fast enough to make the helicopters have a hard time maneuvering on that hell on earth.

The pilots metalized themselves to shoot some rockets at Donkey Kong, so while they kept shooting bullets towards him, they were waiting from him to tire so they could blow him to pieces. Streets and whole alleyways had to be evacuated to let the SWAT and the soldiers do their job, but no matter how hard they tried, the Kong broke any blockage they made.

Donkey Kong started to get tired and slow down, and the pilots finally managed to shoot some of their rockets, finally hitting him and causing some serious damage to his back, so much that he fell on the ground and yelled in pain. But, this made him angrier, he got up in a single second and jumped towards a building.

Donkey Kong jumped on one of the helicopters at the same time they tried to ascend to hit him. The pilots were killed in the process, and their bodies were crushed by the weight of the helicopter and the Kong. The other helicopter tried to retreat, but Kong simply stood up and launched a piece of metal from the helicopter towards the surviving one, the piece of metal hits the helicopter and kills everyone in there.

The helicopter crashed and exploded, the Kong saw the fire and got so pumped out that he pounded his chest and roared hard enough to be heard a few miles away; the SWAT and the military started to fall back in the process, at the same time Donkey Kong ran in direction to the north, in direction to Canada.

Both armies from both countries decided not to attack him any longer, otherwise he would kill more people and cause more damage.

200 human beings were killed in that day, the majority being police officer, SWAT members and soldiers. Kong caused millions of dollars in damage, Central Park was destroyed and it took a year to rebuild.

In the modern times, this day was known as one of the worst tragedies in American history and one of the most humiliating days too, the most powerful nation on the planet was ridiculed by an overgrown ape. Kong kept captive on the Cape Breton Island, but that island became his "playground".


	8. Chapter 7: The Mario Brothers

**Chapter 7: Mario Bros.**

-New York, Brooklyn, 2005.

(Note: For ambiance, play "CITY SOUNDS, SOUNDS OF THE CITY SOUNDSCAPE, BIG CITY SOUNDS AT NIGHT WHITE NOISE Sleep Sounds".)

It was a sunny and happy day in New York, the citizens overcame the tragedy that happened in 1985, and kept going about their daily lives like nothing happened, the only difference was that a giant statue was made and placed in the entrance of Central Park, dedicated to all the police, SWAT, and military men that died that horrible day.

It was a monument made of silver, of a police officer with a revolver, at his left side a SWAT officer with an M4 and at the right side of the police officer, a soldier loading a sniper rifle. Below the statue, a plate which had the following "Dedicated to everyone that fell in the Tragedy".

Today, it was 20 years since that incident happened, a lot of people went there to put flowers at the statue, and show their respects, but other just simply passed by and checked the statue, since they had to work or study. Nobody cried, and even some of them were smiling like nothing was happening.

Two men passed by, both had brown hair and their moustache was massive, one was 5.41 feet tall and the other one was 5.74 feet tall. Both were wearing coveralls and their caps, the shortest one worn a red cap and a red coverall, said cap had an "M" written on it, the tall man had worn a green cap and a green coverall, and said cap had an "L" written on it.

They were the brothers, Mario and Luigi, they were walking towards their store which was located on Flatbush, Brooklyn; they went to Central just to check out the statue. They worked as plumbers, their company's name is "Mario Brothers' plumbing", it was two floor building that they rented, it was painted red and it had two signs, one was painted on red and green, and the other one was a neon sign.

They went by bus from Central Park, they opened the place and entered as fast as they could since they were 5 minutes late, they already had breakfast at home, so they don't have to worry till lunch.

The place had a lot of space, in the center there it was a table and they ate there, because they practiced "home service", at the side of said table there it was a shelf that they used to put all the papers they needed; they also had a small kitchen, with a refrigerator and an oven, and they had a sink that they used to brush their teeth. There it was a TV that was put on a platform, united to the roof of the first floor.

The phone number was "212-555-1463" and their slogan was "You clung it?, then we fix it!".

"Another day, another dollar", Mario said to his brother, looking very happy as he entered.

"Forgot another meal in the stomach", Luigi said on a joking tone as he sit on the table.

Marco and Luciana were already inside the building, they were taking care of it to avoid any robberies. Both were 60 years old, but they were still full of energy and life; they were at the table, talking to each other and they didn't notice their children until they entered.

 **Note: For ambiance, play Super Mario Bros. 2 Overworld Theme**

"Hi pop, hi mom!", Mario saluted his "parents" as he sit on a chair.

"Hi son!", Marco saluted his son and hugged him, happy to see him.

"Howdy, how was the night?", Luigi saluted and asked to his parents.

"Some naughty kids with no parents tried to get it, but they got scared when they saw your mother!. Ahahaha!", Marco answered back, laughing off.

"Dad, yo momma jokes are too old…", Luigi said on a serious tone.

"Oh, the youngsters today. They were so dumb that they didn't have weapons, nothing to hide their faces either, probably just stoners", Luciana said, annoyed.

"Why you didn't call?, just in case of course", Mario asked on a serious tone, but relieved.

"No need to, son", Luciana said on a calm tone, like if nothing happened.

"Well next time you call, pretty please?", Mario said, looking very serious but happy.

"I will son, I will… but I mean, you need a bomb to take down this Italian man!", Marco spoke on a joking tone and punched himself in the chest.

"We know dad, we know", Luigi said back, while getting ready to work.

Mario got the TV on, the first channel and signal to come out was the News Channel. It was report of the anniversary of the tragedy, the reporter was interviewing all the people that were there; most of them kept saying phrases like "How could an animal do all this?", "The loss was tough, but life continues". But one did manage to stack out, because of how bizarre it was, a teen said it, "We needed the superhero". The family kept watching the report, that only lasted a few minutes.

When the report ended, the channel kept transmitting news, interviews with artist and other people, the family kept watching T.V while they waited for a call; the place was slightly well known, but not a lot, the people only knew it "from mouth to mouth", plus the two brothers were quite cheap with their prices. They worked every single day and they were called at least five times a day on their worst days, and on their best days they could get a dozen calls.

It wasn't until two hours later that they got a call, Luigi quickly grabbed the pone while Mario was checking out the tools, but this call was quite interesting, a woman was calling and by the tone of her voice, it was a nice lady.

"Good day, Mario Brothers Plumbing!. You clung it?, then we fix it!", Luigi said the trademark quote, on his shy tone like always.

"Nice day, I am Pauline James and I have a pretty nasty problem!", Pauline responded back, sounding very preoccupied.

That name rang a bell on Luigi's head; Pauline James was a very recognized model in New York and all over the country, a woman of brown hair, 1.70 meters tall, with a pretty voluptuous body as expected and it was very sweet with everyone, unlike most models which were only "screen and no substance".

"Oh, I see!. Can you explain your problem please, miss Pauline James?. Give us the direction too", Luigi shyly responds and then asks her.

Marco and Luciana heard the conversation and they were immediately happy, they finally got a customer that was famous, after fixing the problem, Pauline could give them some free advertising, since they could only afford from the food, rent and a little bit of more. Mario was also very happy and said that he was going to meet her.

After a few minutes, Luigi hang out the phone and screamed to Mario.

"Mario, this is your chance. This is the direction!"

Mario took the piece of paper, picked up his tools and walked to the door, not before saying goodbye of course.

"Nice work brother. Wish me luck, because I'm gonna get some gold out of that pipe!", Mario yelled very happily as he left.

On the streets, with toolbox on hand and with enough money to pay the bus travel he left; the pipes of one of the sinks exploded, so Mario had to change them to stop the escape of water, easy task. The problem will be going, since Pauline lived near the Botanic Garden, 22 minutes away from Flatbush.


	9. Chapter 8: Miss Pauline

Chapter 8: Miss Pauline

 **Note: Play "Busy New York Street Ambience" for ambiance.**

Mario had to take two buses to finally get to Brooklyn's Botanic Garden, the travel took longer than expected due to traffic, it took him 25 minutes to get to the entrance of the park. The park was very well maintained, he didn't have a chance to enter because Pauline lived nearby, so he could only see the park from afar.

Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, the sunlight was being reflected by the lakes, the grass was very green and looked very well maintained. He walked past some houses, and found the one from the direction, it was a two floor house, the windows were united and it was made of bricks. From the inside, the house was like any other, but it was filled with a lot of modelling trophies, the furniture was quite expensive and very pretty.

It had a metal door and several locks "just in case", it had doorbell so he didn't have to knock and wait. Mario started to "fix his appearance", he cleaned some of his sweat, he put himself upright and then rang the doorbell.

The door opened and Mario saw Pauline, face to face. Pauline James was a woman of brown hair, meaty lips, wide hips and a decent sized bust, she was very sweat despite looking "superficial"; she was wearing some casual clothing, but she still looked very nice.

"Howdy, who are you?", Pauline asked to Mario, looking very calm.

"Mario Brothers Pluming!", Mario said on an excited tone as he showed his toolbox.

"Oh, I see, please come in!", Pauline rapidly said and got herself out of the way.

Mario got inside and checked out the house a bit, and also tried not to blush, since he was pretty close to her.

"Well, miss… are you in a hurry?", Mario asked rapidly and looking away to hide his blush and smile.

"Well, yes. I gotta go to work in an hour", Pauline responded and aimed at her clock, looking quite happy.

"Oh boy!", Mario responded and quickly went to the kitchen, so he could fix the thing as fast as he could.

"By the way, what's your name?", Pauline asked as she sit on a nearby chair to see him work.

"Mario, the one that answered the phone was my brother, Luigi", Mario answered, making direct eye contact with her.

"So, why it is called Mario Brothers Pluming, you are the chief or something?", Pauline asked on an innocent tone as she tried to get the idea.

Mario suddenly decided to joke about it.

"Our last name is Mario", Mario said, almost trying to control his laughter.

"Wait, what's your first name?", Pauline asked, falling right on the joke.

"Mario", Mario quickly responded, on a serious tone.

"What's your the last name?", Pauline confused asked again.

"Mario, again", Mario started to chuckle and stopped paying attention to the job.

"But that's your first name… tell me your last name", Pauline replied, very confused about it.

"It's Mario, my full name is Mario Mario!", Mario said to her, started to laugh out of loud.

Pauline got the joke and started to laugh about it too, since he was playing her.

"So, no wonder you are the Mario Brothers!", Pauline joked about it as she laughed a bit.

"Yeah, my dad kinda wanted to joke about it, an Italian man that doesn't take things seriously", Mario replied back while working on it.

"You are Italian?", Pauline asked him, curious because of Mario's accent.

That question always hit Mario on the nerves, the two brothers always had to lie about their origins, because no one was going to believe that they were found on the sewers. Mario and Luigi still had the accent anyway, so there was no need to fake it.

"Yes, Italian-american", Mario lied to her, trying not to look concerned.

The pipe snapped in two pieces due the oxide that weaken it, it was very easy to take out. But, the problem is that a bunch of trash that was inside the pipe hit Mario in the face, pretty much covering part of his clothes; Mario had a protector on his face, but he had to take it off because he couldn't see.

Pauline reacted to that and saw Mario grunting about it as he tried to get up to "check the damage", but he decided to sit.

"Oh my, I'm sorry!. Want a towel?", Pauline asked, looking very scared.

"Do you have male deodorant?, I have to hide the smell too", Mario said to her, looking a bit pissed.

"Don't worry!", Pauline quickly replied as she started to search for a towel and the deodorant.

After some searching, Mario cleaned himself and finished the job very fast. Got up and decided to test the sink just in-case, but everything went fine.

"Well miss, the work is done", Mario said to Pauline as he started to pick up his stuff.

"Thanks!", Pauline quickly replied as she helped him out.

"You are welcome. 200 dollars, 190 for the work and 10 for laundry… no seriously", Mario quickly said to Pauline as he finished getting everything.

Pauline pays him for the job, but right when Mario grabbed the money, he accidentally touched Pauline's hand, and started to feel something warm inside him. Pauline funny enough felt the same, but she wasn't red, but she was smiling at Mario's dumb face; Mario was blushing, trembling a bit and quickly tried to apologize but Pauline shut him down and said something that Mario didn't expect.

"Are you free tonight?"

Mario quickly smiled from ear to ear and almost yelled.

"Yes I am!"

Pauline smiled at his excitement and quickly asked him.

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"At Giuseppe's pizzeria, it was near my place. My family eats there", Mario quickly said to her, looking very happy.

"I will be there at 7:00 PM", Pauline quickly replied and started opening the door.

"I will be there!", Mario quickly said as he got out, smiling like a little kid.

Mario got out, pulled out his phone and his headphones and started listening to his favorite song, that somehow felt identified with.

 **Note: For ambiance play "Super Mario Bros original theme".**


	10. Chapter 9: A little date

**Chapter 9: A little date**

For ambiance: Play "CITY SOUNDS at Night - 2 HOURS"

They day turned out to be very long, they had four customers on the morning and a couple on the noon; all of them had the same problem, water escaping at high speeds, but it was solved by changing the piece or adjusting the pipes together. The Mario Brothers were the best ones around, but the most underappreciated since their publicity was "mouth to mouth" or from their neon sing.

When the clock hit 6:00 PM, they already closed; the family was still living on the same apartment. When they entered, they simple wanted to rest, minus Mario who went to pick up his best suit for the date.

Mario's room was shared with Luigi, the walls were painted on red and green, the beds were separated. One had an M (Mario) made of wood on the bottom, it had red blankets and pillows, while Luigi's bed had an L and it was colored with green; the ceiling was painted to simulate a ceiling, the clouds had smiles drew on them, the never wanted to get rid of that painting since they had it since their childhood. They had a small T.V a nearby table, it was from the 90's but it still worked.

Luigi saw that his brother was checking out all his jackets, so he decided to joke a bit.

"Going to the church?", Luigi joked about it, knowing that was Mario doing.

Mario laughed a bit at the joke and answered.

"Yes, I'm going to the church, to eat and meet a girl", Mario deadpanned at his brother.

Luigi laughed a little bit, but on the inside he was a bit jealous on the inside, Mario got a date and Luigi was still lonely; he was a loner since he was a kid, always scared to try new things or meet people.

"Nice one bro, like I said before… you got a home run!", Luigi said to his brother on a happy tone.

"Wanna come with me?, so you don't feel alone", Mario quickly asked as he tried another jacket.

"Sure, why not?", Luigi replied as he got up from the bed and started to try on clothes.

Luigi decided to wear a green jacket, both brothers left the place after saying goodbye to their parents. The night was dark, the smoke was still on the air, and no stars could be seen, but they were accustomed to that since they were children. There wasn't many vehicles around the roadways, and not a lot of people walking, but they had to be careful.

"Well, where do we go?, I hope that somewhere close since… you know, dark night and everything", Luigi said to his brother, looking quite nervous.

"With Giuseppe. Remember, it is not far away so don't be scared", Mario replied on a decisive tone as he started to walk.

"Oh, good!", Luigi exclaimed as he quickly walked with his brother.

"We won't be there for much time, so don't worry", Mario said to Luigi, to calming down since he was always scared of the night.

They kept on walking until they found the restaurant. It had a massive neon sign that was written on cursive letter "Giussepe's Pizzeria", and at the side, it had a hand drawn bearded old man that was smiling. The restaurant didn't have a lot of people, so the food would take even less time.

The chairs and table were made of wood and well maintained, the place had a traditional oven, so it was used with wood and coal. The chef and owner of the place named the place by using his own name, it was an Italian old man that was friends with Marco and Luciana,

Mario and Luigi sat on the table that was near the T.V and they started to wait. They were 10 minutes earlier, so they had enough time to talk and joke around with the waiters. One of the waiters was nearby and decided to talk with the brothers.

"What's up bros.?", The waiter quickly asked as he sat on the nearby table, looking very happy.

"Hey guy, what did I miss?", Mario replied with another question,

"How's everything going?", Luigi asked to the waiter, happy to see him.

"Nothing at all, just lack of customers on the night", The waiter quickly answered on a good mood as he watched the T.V.

"Well, let me tell you pal. I got a home-run!", Mario said to the waiter, smiling and laughing a bit.

"Really, in which game?", The waiter obliviously asked, not knowing what was Mario trying to say.

Mario and Luigi laughed since the waiter literally couldn't understand.

"Well, the game was… date", Luigi said on a funny tone as he tried to find a way to joke around.

"Oh I see, what's the name of the girl?", The waiter quickly asked, so he could get everything ready.

"Pauline James!", Mario said out loud.

The waiter smiled and quickly started to laugh a little bit, he couldn't believe it. How could a fat Italian man get a date with a model?

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either", Luigi shyly spoke to the waiter, noticing that he was laughing.

"Yeah, I wonder if she is going to pop out on the entrance like…", The waiter joked and suddenly cut off the attitude after seeing a beautiful girl on the entrance.

"See, I am not a liar!", Mario said to the waiter, in a "in your face" attitude.

Pauline was at the entrance, wearing a simple red dress, pendants made with some pearls, she used lipstick and was alone, she didn't have bodyguards. As she entered, the waiter quickly got up and tried to talk with her.

"Welcome miss!", The waiter saluted Pauline and points at Mario's table.

"Thanks, cutie", Pauline said to the waiter on a joking tone.

Luigi gets off from the table and sits on another one, so Pauline wasn't "feeling weird" being round him. The waiter quickly get back to Mario's table and decided to take the order.

"What do you want?", The waiter said to the couple, looking a bit shocked that Mario indeed got a date.

"The good-to-go for me. A medium sized Meatlover pizza. You know, the one that has pepperoni, bacon, pork and ham. Oh, and some coke", Mario quickly said to the waiter.

Pauline couldn't believe that his date had a stomach that big, but she hoped that he had modals.

"Give me a salad, daikon, carrots and some cabbages", Pauline said to the waiter, looking very calm and serene.

"In no time!", The waiter quickly ran towards the kitchen with the order, screaming the order.

Mario decided to make the first move.

"How was your day?", Mario said on a tranquil tone, smiling and looking as warm as possible.

"Well, it was very tough. I had to model a swimsuit, it was a long session and it was very tight!. I didn't tell my agent that I am here, he believes that I am home", Pauline says to Mario on a joking tone, smiling.

"My day was very usual. My brother and I had a lot of costumers, but the problems were very easy to fix, really easy", Mario replied to Pauline, smiling and waiting for his food.

Luigi decided to get into the conversation, since he wanted to check out the pair and help them out in what he could.

"If you as about my day, well same as Mario… but, no girls for me", Luigi said on a tone that showed some small sings of loneliness.

Mario gave a glare to Luigi so he controlled his "loneliness impulses", Luigi quickly changed the attitude and kept watching the T.V like nothing happened.

"Well, tell me more about yourself, you seem to have an… interesting story", Mario says to Pauline, so he could

"Ok Mario, I was born in Pennsylvania in 1985, I was raised my parents, I used to be the fat girl of the class… really, if you checked a picture of me when I was a kid, you will believe that she is a different person", Pauline replied to Mario, joking and grinning a bit about her memories.

"Wait, you decided to get then?, how long it took?", Mario asked to Pauline, impressed to know that information.

"2 years, lots of exercise and salad can work miracles!", Pauline responded to Mario, looking very happy.

Mario decided to tell his story, and tell her the truth that he wasn't Italian, but just looked like it and had the accent from his parents

"Mine's weird to say the least… but, please, don't tell anyone else, promise me", Mario said on a tone that was incredibly serious, even for him

Pauline upon seeing the dead seriousness in Mario's tone, she quickly replied back with the words Mario wanted to hear.

"I will, I won't tell anyone else"

Luigi also looked Pauline with a serious face, his eyes were dead fixated on her and it was frowning a bit.

"Well, we and Luigi are Italian descendant, but my parents are unknown… not even my birth certificate was found. The only thing we know is that we were found on the sewers of New York by Marco, and he raised us alongside his wife Luciana", Mario spoke on a very tranquil tone as he glared at Pauline.

Pauline was incredibly impressed, she didn't know that Mario and Luigi didn't have real parents; she felt bad for them, living without parents.

"I would like to go to college and study medicine, I always wanted to help people in any way", Mario kept saying to Pauline on a more uplifting tone.

"Sounds good, but you will have to save money and study hard", Pauline couldn't control it and accidentally showed her soft side.

Luigi decided to say something to light the mood too.

"Oi!. I also want to go to college, but I am bad at socializing and… I don't have much money either. But yes, I have a lot of courage!", Luigi quickly said, trying to look as firm as possible.

Without making a noise, the waiter was behind Luigi, he touched Luigi's back just to mess up with him. Luigi screamed like a little girl and fell to the floor; Mario laughed a little bit and picked up his brother from the ground and sit him on the chair. Mario was quite ashamed of what happened, but not as much as Luigi who was incredibly red.

"Luigi, it is just the waiter", Mario spoke to his brother, trying to hold up the urge of grounding him.

"I know, sorry", Luigi quickly apologized and nervously laughed.

Pauline was laughing with Luigi about what happened, they were so crazy to be on this world.

Mario quickly sit and just when the waiter already gave them their food and turne don the T.V.

"Oh cool!", Mario quickly lifted his tone and started watching.

The channel was playing King Kong from the year 1933, to celebrate that a remake was being done, so many T.V channels started playing the other movies. It just started, so no important information was lost.

The dinner turned out to be very good, the whole party talked about their lives, they told funny stories and even some sad ones too.

"The weirdest case was when I had to rescue a little kitten, a kid accidentally dumped it there. I managed to save it, the poor fella was shaking and crying like crazy, but it was a nice day; I got 1200 bucks for that job", Mario spoke to Pauline as he bit a pizza slice and swallowed it.

"What?. It reminds me when a dog entered the place, it was running everywhere until it left by itself", Pauline replied, looking very happy as she ate her salad.

"Nah, my story is better", Mario joked about it as he ate yet another pizza slice.

They kept watching the movie and commentating it, Luigi was visibly scared by the creepiest moments while Mario and Pauline joked about them, the only exception being was the fight scene between Kong and the dinosaur, which looked very impressive for its time. The ending kept the trio on silence.

When the movie ending, they picked up the tab, paid and decided to leave the place. While they walked, a man looking very suspicious walked past them; he was muscular, a bit younger than Mario and Luigi, he was wearing a sky blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, green pants, his hair was dyed blue and his skin was a bit tanned. He seemed to have something on his pocket.

The chef came out from the kitchen and saw the man, he almost jumped on sight of him. The chef was an Italian immigrant, of black hair and moustache, it was a bit short and chubby.

Mario, Luigi and Pauline suspected that something was very off, so they decided to stay and watch just in case things got a turn for worse

The man sat on a table and gestured the chef to sit with him.


	11. Chapter 10: Urban Champion

**Chapter 10: Urban Champion**

For ambiance: Play "The Godfather theme"

The chef obeyed and sat with the man.

"Well Giuseppe, you are one moth off", the man spoke to the chef, with a very intimidating tone.

"I know, I know. But I can pay half of it now… the place isn't doing as well. Just give a few more days and maybe I can pay", Giussepe quickly replied, very nervous and shaking.

The man made a face of visible anger, he frowned, clutched his fists and he was trying not to punch the chef.

"Wanna know something, Giuseppe?", the man spoke on a tone that was showing a lot of anger.

"Yes?", Giuseppe asked, looking very afraid and trying to get up

The man had a gun hidden on his pocket, it was a Beretta M9 and it was pointing the chef right on his chest.

"I will give you that time, since I like you a lot… don't get any ideas. But, a souvenir won't hurt, right?", the man quickly replied on a sarcastic tone, hiding his anger.

Giuseppe got up from the table, scared for his life, only for the instigator to grab him by the neck and launch him against the wall that was 10 meters away. The poor Giuseppe had no air left and he couldn't even move to get out, or even scream. The instigator pointed his gun at Giussepe and said.

"3 days, or you will know!", the instigator said on a discordant calm tone.

Giussepe finally managed to get up, only for the instigator to kick him in the knee, almost breaking it and making Giussepe scream out loud. He couldn't even fight back and got picked up by his attacker and launched a few yards away against a table, making it fall on top of him.

"Don't even try calling the police or it will be worse!", the man screamed at Giussepe and pointed the gun at his stomach.

Mario, Luigi and Pauline were incredibly scared, they wanted to leave right now. But for some reason, something inside Mario and Luigi said to them "You are not going to leave that man!". Suddenly, the two brothers summoned courage from who knows where and decided to make a plan.

"Call the police, Pauline!", Luigi said to Pauline on a serious tone.

"What are you trying to do?!", Pauline asked, not knowing what the brothers were about to do.

"Now!", Mario screamed at Pauline, finally making her obey.

She quickly ran as fast as she could, went to the nearest hallway and called the police. While that happened, the man was chocking Giussepe with his hand and toying with him, just to let him remember.

"My name is the Urban Champion, and you better remember that!", The man screamed his nickname as he kept choking the chef.

Luigi finally snapped, went near the service table, picked up a bottle of wine and was ready to toss it, he was very far from the guy so he had a chance. While Luigi was getting himself ready, Mario was getting himself ready for a fist fight, so he put himself on a boxing stance, fixed his cap and quickly get in the Urban Champion's range of vision.

"Well hey Mr Champion, here is your wine!", Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs.

For ambiance: Play "SSB Metal Mario remix"

The Urban Champion dodged the bottle without moving from his position, he tossed Giuseppe a few yards and aimed Luigi with his gun; the plumber of green was faster and dodged the shots by ducking behind the service table before the man could fire them. The Urban Champion ran out of bullets, and he was disposed of his gun by Giussepe who tackled him against the ground kicked his weapon away.

Giussepe ran away to call the police, while the thief simply stood up and ran towards Luigi's position and prepared himself to give him a massive beat down. Luigi tried to jump from the service table, but he was grappled by his suit and tossed against the bottle shelf, several bottles fell on him but he wasn't injured at all; his torment just started because the Urban Champion started to slap him in the face several times just to spite him, but Luigi wasn't going to have any of that so he pushes him away and the push was strong enough to make him go over the drinking table.

Luigi started to search for something to strike with, so he grabbed a bottle filled with beer, walked towards the Urban Champion right when he was about to get up and tries to hit him in the face with the bottle. But the Urban Champion managed to cancel the attack by punching Luigi in the chest hard enough to make him fall against the ground, he quickly tried to kick him to stomp the plumber from getting up, but his brother finally decided to act and Mario quickly kicked the aggressor on his behind.

Mario made him fall against the ground face first, but he quickly gets up and dodges an incoming hammer-punch from Mario, the plumber then got hit by a massive hook on his face that dazed him a lot, and then he received a massive front kick on the chest, making him almost fall down. But Mario was still standing and both started to grapple each other, trying to bring the other one down.

Luigi managed to get up and awaited for the perfect moment to attack, right when Mario pushed the Urban Champion away, Luigi picked the bottle off the ground and quickly smacked the thug on the face with the bottle so hard that it broke; but the Urban Champion only looked annoyed by the attack, but he had shards on his face, so he quickly punched Luigi in the stomach and almost makes him cry in the process.

He quickly turned to Mario and both started to clumsily punch each other, showing no dominance over the other; it was like seeing two monkeys fight each other, no technique, no style and no grace. But Mario finally to grab the Urban Champion by the arm and quickly swings his entire body against a nearby wall, making him spin around and fall down.

Mario checked on his brother, he was ok and still able to fight, they had to give time to the police. But checking his brother make him lose sight of the Urban Champion, which simply tackled him against the ground and quickly started to punch Mario rapidly in the face. Luigi quickly reacted and punched the Urban Champion in the back hard enough to make him scream and stop his attack, the plumber in green quickly grabbed the Urban Champion by the head arms and separated him from his brother.

Luigi then released him and saw him getting up, ready for more. But Mario quickly tackled him hard enough that he picked him off the ground, and they didn't stop until both combatants were on the street and that is when Mario fell on his opponent, both crashing against the pavement with a lot of force. The Urban Champion punched him away and got up, only to get hit by a flying bottle of beer that dazed him, which was tossed by Luigi.

The Urban Champion was touching his head in pain as he saw how badly he was damaged, he was bleeding while Mario only had a black eye and several contusions, Luigi had an intense pain in the stomach and was clutching. The fight would take longer, but Mario noticed something, there was a sewer manhole that was open, they could make him fall down there.

Mario saw the Urban Champion getting up with an incredibly pissed off expression as he grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Luigi, the poor little brother didn't manage to dodge and the bottle hit him in the forehead, almost knocking him down.

"I'm going to skin you alive for this!", The Urban Champion yelled his lungs out.

Suddenly he saw something weird on both brothers, Luigi simply got up like nothing and crushed the bottle with one of his hands, both brothers were incredibly angry at the treat and started to "glow yellow", like if they were a star, their injuries weren't there anymore and they looked as good as new. Mario quickly did something that would be qualified as superhuman.

Mario jumped like 20 feet in the air so fast that he couldn't be seen and landed on top of the Urban Champion's chest and making his back with the pavement with the strength that no one has ever seen, he simply couldn't get up anymore. Luigi then ran at the same speed, grabbed the Urban Champion by the legs and started to spin around like if it was a living tornado.

Luigi launched him against a wall hard enough to make a visibly crack on it, the Urban Champion managed to get up but he was dizzy, barely conscious and heavily injured.

"Who are you?!", The Urban Champion screamed his longs out, barely conscious and barely walking.

Mario and Luigi stood together, Mario simply jumped in the air, spinning while doing so and landed on his feet. Luigi turned his back against the Urban Champion, and then quickly gestured some pistols and said "Bang, bang!" while winking.

"The Mario Brothers!", both brothers yelled at the same time.

The Urban Champion stumbled against the manhole and fell on it as he screamed on a tone that was so high that no man could ever emulate it. He landed on his back, but he was so injured that he wasn't going nowhere until the police found him.

A police officer came after a few seconds, Pauline was with him and she was shocked upon finding both brothers with no injuries. They weren't even tired from the fight.

"You are alive!", Pauline tackled them and hugged them.

Mario and Luigi hugged her back and quickly stooped upon seeing a police officer that was tall, young, with short blonde hair that was still very "populated", white skin and skinny. He had to ask them some questions about what happened.

"He wanted to get money for protection from the chef, the chef couldn't pay him and violence ensued, he had a gun too but he didn't have a chance to use it. I ran and called the police while these two gentlemen distracted him and dear they did well", Pauline explained to the police officer, trying to summarize the story.

The police officer looked at the two brothers with a serious face and quickly said to them.

"By Good Samaritan Laws you get a pass, but I have a question… where's the dude?"

"Oh, he… fell on that manhole. We got into a fist fight with him, but my brother and I showed him why you shouldn't cook without protection!", Mario said on a joking tone, trying to kill the mood.

"He fell or you threw him there?", the police officer quickly asked, knowing that something was off.

"Do I look like a wrestler?", Luigi asked him looking quite scared, but he ended up sounding quite harsh.

The police officer kinda chucked at that question, he was still going to let them go since they were searching for that man for a long while.

"So, during the fight he fell down there. Well, you should leave the zone while I call for backup, getting that guy off there is going to take a while", the police officer quickly answered them, and gestured them to leave.

The police officer turned his radio on as he walked to towards the manhole, and saw the Urban Champion grunting and clutching in pain, and he also wasn't thinking straight due the sheer beating.

"Mommy?", the Urban Champion started saying upon seeing the police officer's flashlight.

The police officer decided to talk to the radio and report the situation.

"Officer Link on the zone, I got an injured assailant, he attacked the chef of Giuseppe's Pizzeria, he was stopped by two men but he is very injured. I will need an ambulance too", the officer talked to the radio, revealing his name and position.

Mario, Luigi and Pauline walked in direction to Mario and Luigi's house, they had to go to sleep and clean themselves up from the fight with the Urban Champion. They were already on the entrance and before the brothers entered, they decided to talk a little bit.

"It wasn't a bad date after all, Mario", Luigi spoke to his brother, looking insecure but serene at the same time.

"Well, ignoring that we almost saw a murder and we gave to a hooligan the beat down of his life time, yeah, it was a good one", Mario replied on a joking tone.

"Sorry about getting you two into trouble. But hey, I would like to date you another day", Pauline spoke to Mario on a calm tone.

Mario quickly reacted to that, he started getting red and even shake.

"Oooh, thanks for that!", Mario said while getting flustered and "searching for air".

Pauline got close to him, she gives him a hug and a small kiss near his lips, Mario was paralyzed at the sight and feeling of that. Luigi couldn't take it and laughed a little bit at the sight of this, he even started to make some noises with his nose.

Mario returned the gesture. Pauline was also flustered and left the place, going towards the nearest bus station, it was going to take her a while to get home. Mario was so happy that he started to jump around the place as he went home, he even jumped on the stairs and when the two brothers opened the door, he screamed.

"Wohoo, Mario is the winner!"


	12. Chapter 11: The Kong lives!

**Chapter 11: The Kong lives!**

The United States and Canada's army managed to capture Donkey Kong on the small island of Cape Breton, which was now nicknamed "Kong Island" in a joking and deceptive manner. The first 5 years were of investigations about his manners and his physique.

The discovered that the Kong couldn't swim, he managed to reach the island by entering Causeway, said bridge was demolished after Kong entered the island. The evacuation was a bit hard, but all the population managed to escape just in time.

Donkey Kong was now very tall and heavy, the world had now the equivalent of King Kong, only that harder to take down. Kong was 4 meters tall on-fours, and standing he was like 4.5 meters tall, his weight was measured in at least 10 tons, and despise he didn't exercise at all, he was away stronger than his baby counterpart.

The army were always monitoring him and always using several methods to eliminate him; they tried dozens of venoms and poisons, explosives, traps and even some air raids, but nothing could put him down. They even tried to encapsulate it on a dome so he could die of hunger and thirst, but he didn't let him do so and took down anyone on the zone. They were even thinking about the "final solution", but that would be suicide since the explosion would create fallout and that will cause harm to Canada's water and landscape.

The army were studying him from Prince Edward Island, since it was the nearest island. Cape Breton was pretty much isolated from the world, Kong damaged the landscape of the island to mark his territory; Kong was quite smart too, since he created a small "farm" that allowed him to eat a little bit, he mostly ate fruits and vegetables but he also ate the "poisoned food of the week".

He spent most of his days roaring, running from side to side, punching the ground hard enough to cause small quakes and sometimes even making small craters on the island's ground.

The army wanted to try another elimination method, they were going to throw a 1 kiloton bomb, which was made of only TNT. It was going to be dropped by a drone, just to avoid any accidents with "the Kong resisting experimentation". The operation would probably become an international scandal, but it would be a fair sacrifice since that creature was a treat to any country.

The operation "8th Wonder of the World" was going to be executed at 6:00 AM, the explosion would be detonated on the ground and since Kong sleeps at that time, there won't be any resistance.

Kong was sleeping on the Middle River, it used to be a protected zone by Canada. The river was well known for being filled with animals and plants, also being a peaceful place to pass by; but since "the King moved" it was abandoned and some animals left the place, running away from the gigantic monster.

The army didn't know something about Kong, he could dream. He was dreaming about his island, filled with forests, animals and filled with his relatives. He dreamed that he could feel the heat of the forest, hear the birds singing and see the flowers blooming. He even dreamed that his father was there, he dreamed that he looked like the last time he saw him.

But he didn't know that the drone was about to drop the TNT on him. The sun was starting to appear, but he was so "in-deep" with the dream that he didn't care.

The drone dropped the explosives right on his target, but it landed right on DK's head, making him roar in fear and anger, this was the most massive roar ever recorded in history, hard enough to be heard 10 miles away. He didn't have time to find out what happened because the explosives detonated on his face.

The last thing Kong saw was a great amount of light, and the last thing he felt was a massive heat that started to burn him and also a shockwave that hit him. The explosion was so powerful that 1.72 km2 were destroyed and even some of the nearby hills were set on fire or pretty badly damaged, the river had most of its water vaporized.

The mushroom cloud was very big despite not being nuclear, it could be seen from a few miles away, the light was tolerable at that distance but still very annoying. After nearly 4 minutes of waiting, the silence reign the place; the smoke cleared and they finally got visual contact, and they found something incredible… Kong wasn't there.

The some members of the army started to celebrate that the monster was dead after 20 years of constant frustration, while some others were very worried.

The happiness of some quickly disappeared and the worries of the others got worse. Because they heard a massive roar!. The army tried to track down his position and after finally finding, they discovered that they made the worst mistake of their lives… the explosion launched Kong to the mainland.

The Kong was so furious that he started to run southwards, destroying anything on his path, most military men on the zone tried to stop him with everything they had, but tanks, explosives and artillery prove nothing against him. The last thing they could do was to evacuate the area and send the message.

"STARTING TRANSMISSION.

DATE: JULY 8TH, 2005

LOCATION: PRINCE EDWARD, CANADA

Red alert, international scale, we need immediate action.

The operation 8th wonder of the world resulted in a catastrophic failure, the explosion was powerful enough to launch Kong to the mainland, and he is directing southwards. Evacuate the area as fast as possible by boat and plane, construct defenses against the monster until we can find a way to take him down.

END OF TRANSMISSION"


	13. Chapter 12: Donkey Kong

**Chapter 12: Donkey Kong**

For ambiance: Play "Nuclear Siren 10 Minutes"

It was the morning of the next day when everything went down.

A day has passed after the massive failure at Cape Breton. New York was being evacuated by the military and the police as fast as they could, the operation was incredibly difficult because some people refused to leave, some panicked and had to get medical attention and even some people wandered on their own.

Mario and Luigi's parents were out of their apartment and they were at the harbor, talking with a lot of citizens and waiting for a boat to arrive so they could evacuate the area, but their sons were missing, they were at work at the time so the military would have to go there to find them. Luciana couldn't stop crying and whimpering, while Marco was literally biting his nails out of sheer fear, the "corpulent Italian man that feared nothing" was having a panic attack.

And yet, the brothers weren't even in their workplace to being with. They were on the streets helping the military and the police, and doing a great job at it, since their calm's personas could conquer anyone's fear.

Mario and Luigi were at Giuseppe's Pizzeria, giving the instructions to the waiters and the chef himself. The brothers had a police officer as backup, the same police officer that they met in the day of Mario's date.

"You gotta go the airport or the harbor and just wait for the help to arrive, bring everything you can take with you", Mario quickly explained to the personnel, looking quite afraid and shaky but still tough.

"Mostly food, water. And please stay calm!", Luigi added, visibly shaking and his voice cracking.

Mario noticed that his brother was scared, so he embraced him until he calmed down. The waiters and the chef quickly responded with an "understood" and quickly went to their homes to pick everything they could find. The place was closed down and they shut down everything just in case.

After the personnel bailed, the brothers and the police officer went inside the police's car and they went to help more people.

"Nice work over there", Link complemented the two brothers as he drove, he was nervous about the situation but he managed to keep it on himself.

"Thanks, officer. We just wanted to help", Mario replied to Link, a bit shaky and scared, but still ready to for more.

"Just call me Link, you know… like that hero from the legends", Link said to Mario as he kept driving.

"Which of them?, there are a dozen", Luigi tried to joke about it.

Luigi suddenly realized something, they had to check out if Pauline was safe, they couldn't contact her because they didn't have cellphones and they didn't have time to check her house before.

"Mario, your girlfriend!", Luigi quickly shouted to Mario, but not hard enough to alert Link.

"Link, go to Botanic Garden as fast as you can!", Mario ordered Link, very firm and worried.

"If you say so, bros!", Link replied on a daring tone and stepped on the accelerator.

Link was driving at incredible speeds, making perfect turns and even dodging any obstacle they could find. Still, the sight wasn't very pretty, people running around the streets screaming their lungs out, various military and police officers transporting people on their vehicles, even some helicopters patrolling the area and carrying some people.

Several minutes passed until they started noticing something. The car was shaking too much, and even when they stopped to check it out, they noticed that the ground was shaking a lot too, after a while they heard an intense gorilla-like roar and the sound of concrete and metal being utterly annihilated by a violent force.

Link quickly accelerated and kept driving to Botanic Garden before Donkey Kong could get there first. Mario and Luigi started to panic and shake a lot, since the tremors were getting stronger and the sound was getting closer.

Donkey Kong was running away from the military, but when he faced a massive blockage in an interception, he had no other choice but to fight. No matter how big or deadly the weaponry was, he easily destroyed it and humiliated the army in the process.

He was taking down entire buildings by just running into them, just by punching the ground he was causing tremors strong enough to destroy an entire city block, leaving almost no remains of it.

Tanks weren't even an issue, he simply punched them or grabbed them and tossed them hundreds of miles away; the tossed tanks were like missiles, destroying buildings, city blocks and even skyscrapers with a lot of ease.

Helicopters?, those were toys for him, he tossed something at them hard enough to make them explode or he simply jumped on them to bring them down.

Despite his size, he was an incredibly hard to hit target because he dodged tank shells with ease and he even managed to grab a missile in mid-air, and simply crush it with his arm no selling the explosion. The military wasn't there to take him down, they were there to buy time and get annihilated.

The trio managed to reach Pauline's house, she was in there and when she saw the car, she quickly came out, she was shaking and almost crying. This was the first time she was this nervous. Her dress surely suffered, she was wearing a long red dress since she was about to head to work when everything went down.

"Mario, you are alive!", Pauline screamed out loud as she entered the car, almost breaking down.

"Yes, I am helping people to escape!", Mario hugs her to calm her down, also scared but controlling himself.

"Get us out of here!", Pauline said to the officer, not recognizing him, she had no time for that.

Right before Link could run off, they started to hear the cries of help of a little girl that was a few streets away. The girl was around 12 years old, had white skin, she was a bit chubby, she had brown hair that ended on a ponytail, she was wearing a blue tank top and grey jeans; she was on the street crying deeply and she was sweating a lot, like if she ran for several minutes. She couldn't stop mumbling "Where are my parents?!"; she was home alone when everything went down, and she was separated from them.

Link wanted to get down and help her, but suddenly they started to feel that the ground was shaking a lot more, the sounds of incoming destruction were getting closer. They even caught a glimpse of a 10 floor building being tossed in the air and over the horizon like it was a simple toy, and heard a glimpse of Donkey Kong's roar.

He got out of the car and tried to talk with the girl, to save her from the incoming harm.

"Come with me!", Link screamed to her and picked her up.

The girl didn't respond, she was sinking in her own crying and the intense destruction made Link's voice fade into it. The girl grabbed Link's body and didn't stop crying, she simply couldn't calm herself.

When Link started running, all the people in the car saw the Kong from miles away running towards them on a furious fashion, it was like seeing a train that instead of wheels had limbs, and it couldn't stop, he was a juggernaut. They couldn't stop screaming, but Mario wasn't screaming at all, he was more angry than anything, his face could only be described with one word… determination.

"Luigi, take care of my Pauline for me!", Mario said to Luigi on a determined tone, steps out of the car and puts himself in direction towards Kong.

Link didn't know what to do, so he simply ran towards the car in fear, in hopes of saving the girl and himself. Mario simply stepped out of the car despite Luigi and Pauline's pleads, he felt something on his spirit that told him two simple and yet powerful words "Fight back!", he wasn't going to let his girlfriend and his brother be crushed alive by this monster.

Pauline came out from the car and tried to convince him to get away, but it proved to be futile, he wanted to fight the gigantic ape. Link managed to get inside the car and put the girl in.

When the Kong was almost a few hundreds of feet of the car, it wasn't going to stop, he just wanted them out of the way, no matter the cost; Pauline asked to Mario, in tears a question.

"Who do you think you are?!", Pauline said in tears, trying to save his boyfriend.

"It's a me, Mario!", Mario said on a really serious tone.

Note: For ambiance, play "OC ReMix #2344: Donkey Kong 'Duel of the Apes' [Stages 9-5, 9-6, 9-7; 9-8; 9-9] by Big Giant Circles"

Donkey Kong was about to punch him at the same time Link managed to get away from the "impact zone" with Luigi and Pauline. Mario quickly felt a burst of energy and jumped in front of the monster, Kong quickly tried to swat him while running, but the plumber's jump was faster, he reaches DK's face and lands a hook right in the face.

He saw Donkey Kong being launched against a nearby building that was hundreds of feet away, the Kong rolled all over the street like if he was a ball, hitting himself several times in the face, back and neck until the building broke the "flight".

Mario was on the ground, with a face filled with shock and he was also smiling. He just couldn't believe what happened, his jaw was open and his eyes were simply fixated on Kong; he couldn't believe that a fat Italian man, punched a giant ape in the face and with an insane amount of strength.

"I just punched it in the face?. I just punched the monster in the face!", Mario screamed out loud, he just did the impossible.

He started to laugh a bit, but that laugh turned into fear when she saw Donkey Kong getting up, roaring and punching his chest in anger, he also started punching the ground and growling, like trying to make Mario go for him.

"What are you waiting for?, show him who is the man!", he said to himself.

Mario simply fixed his cap and made a face that was a mix of fear and pure determination, he was incredibly mad at Donkey Kong for everything he had caused, the battle of two giants was going to happen.

Donkey Kong jumped several times, causing several small quakes that shook the whole city block, Mario simply answered by saying three words.

"Let's a go!"


	14. Chapter 13: The Jump Man

**Chapter 13: The Jump Man**

Note: For ambiance, play "Mario Minor".

Donkey Kong ran towards his opponent, Mario manages to get away from him and quickly jumps on his back and climbs, Mario starts punching Donkey Kong several times in the back making the Kong scream in pain and anger because he couldn't get him off, his grapple was very good.

Mario was grabbed by one of DK's strong arms and then tossed against a nearby house, demolishing completely, no one was inside fortunate enough. Donkey Kong started roaring at the sky, believing that he finally managed to take down his opponent, but only then to hear Mario's scream and a bunch of rubble being tossed into the air, Mario came out from the dust and he wasn't really injured, his clothes were ruined and his cap fell off.

Kong then grabbed Mario as he ran and shoved him against the ground, making Mario's clothes and skin suffer serious damage until the plumber managed to get out from his grip by punching him in the wrist hard enough. Donkey Kong kept on running, to then stop right on the spot and turn back, with an angry expression on his face.

Mario ran towards his opponent, Donkey Kong did the same time and both punches collided. Creating a massive shockwave that tossed both opponents hundreds of yards away and caused the whole neighbor to be reduced to smithereens. Everyone on the place was evacuated, but Mario couldn't help but feel bad about the damage both were doing, but it was either that or Donkey Kong roaming around and causing much more damage.

Kong saw how his opponent ran towards him and punched him in the midsection hard enough to make him expulse a lot of air from his lungs, the plumber in red then proceeded to punch him again with the same amount of strength and then DK received an jumping uppercut from Mario; punching him hard enough in the jaw that both combatants were a mile in the air in half a second.

Mario was punched in mid-air by Donkey Kong, hand was big enough to cover almost all of Mario's body; the plumber was launched almost a mile away and the pain was intense, he couldn't stop screaming as he flew almost a dozen miles to the north in seconds, crashing in the center of Time Square and making a crater that of the size of a building.

The plumber manages to jump off from the bottom of the crater, his clothes were ruined, he was breathing heavily and starting to get tired; Time Square was already evacuated, but several soldiers were around the area, ready for combat in case Donkey Kong decided to storm the place.

The soldiers approached Mario, they were keeping their distance and they had their guns ready. Mario decided to make the first move, by putting his hands on the air and calmly smiling.

"Don't worry, I'm on your side", Mario said on a calm tone, trying to calm them down as he walked towards them.

Mario kept walking and gave them a calm smile, showing that he meant no harm. The men finally put down their weapons upon seeing that he wasn't going to attack, they made some space so their sergeant could get close to him, to ask him some questions.

The sergeant was a woman that looked quite tough but she still looked girly, she looked to be around mid 20's, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes, decently tanned skin; for some reason, Mario saw this look as "princess like".

Mario sat on a nearby concrete piece and awaited for the sergeant to come.

"What's your name, civilian?", the sergeant asked as she approached Mario, looking a bit intimidated by the plumber.

"Well, I am a guy that got in the middle of a problem", Mario replied right when the sergeant sat on a nearby concrete piece, he was aiming to hide his real name.

The sergeant trusted him, since he probably didn't want to say his name, so she just smiled at him.

"If that makes you more confident, my name is Z…", the sergeant said to Mario and tried to say her name, but she heard a massive roar.

The soldiers started to get in position as the sergeant ran towards a nearby building for cover, the soldiers got inside several buildings and armed themselves with everything they got; rifles, shotguns and even some explosives.

Mario saw Donkey Kong on the air, about to land on the middle of Time Square; Mario quickly started to run towards Donkey Kong's landing position to punch him out of the soldiers' sight.

After some seconds of running, Mario jumped hard enough to reach DK's face, both made eye contact for a split second and Mario then punches him in the face, downwards. Donkey Kong was propelled against the ground, hard enough to make the crash be powerful enough to shake entire city blocks and make a hole of the size of a bus.

The soldiers started cheer for Mario as he landed, they started to cheer him with a name that surely showed one of his abilities, "Jump Man". They couldn't stop saying that name, not even the sergeant.

But the Kong jumped out from the hole and landed on Mario, the plumber was picked up by the legs and then pummeled against the ground multiple times, only to then be headbutted against the ground.

Mario was now "planted" on the ground and Donkey Kong started to build up a massive punch, the Kong moved his arms on circles and then punched Mario in the face so hard that he was launched towards Central Park.

Donkey Kong not only did that, but he ran and catch up with his "projectile". After a few seconds of flying, Mario started to descend as he screamed as he was about to land on the giant lake that Central Park had. Donkey Kong to "rub the salt in the wound", jumped, united his hands together and hit Mario in the back in mid-air so hard that Mario crashed against the lake, causing the water to erupt like a volcano.

The Kong landed on the shore and started to roar and pounce his chest as he saw the immense amount of water erupting and then flooding part of the park. Mario's body was washed up in front of the Kong, who then proceed to "disrespect it" by putting one of his feet on it and kept "celebrating".

Mario wasn't responding, he was pretty much out, while Donkey Kong simply started to walk away as a lot of clouds started to gather around New York, and it started to slowly rain all over the state. Donkey Kong kept running southwards, like he intended to do on the first place, destroying everything on his path.

After nearly a minute, it started to rain faster and stronger, storming the whole place with lightning and thunder. Mario couldn't get up at all, the pain was intense and the only thing he could do is crawl helplessly as he cried tears of anger and sorrow, he couldn't believe that he stood up to a monster only to be defeated.

"It hurts… it hurts", Mario said to himself, trying to cope with the pain.

He kept crawling for minutes, he managed to rest himself below a tree as he tried to cope with the pain. He couldn't stop panting and sweating, as he started to realize that Donkey Kong must be really tired after the fight, so he shouldn't be very far.

Note: For ambiance, play "King Kong theme"

Meanwhile, at New York's Harbor. The evacuation by boat was quite successful, most families were went to either the airport or to the many islands since Kong couldn't swim and he was going southwards, so sooner or later he would have to go to New Jersey. New Jersey was also being evacuated the same way.

The harbor was crowded with hundreds of civilians, dozens of police officers and soldiers, and the place was incredibly chaotic. There were screams, cries and some people even fainted since they couldn't take the stress.

Pauline, Luigi, Marco and Luciana were waiting for their boat to arrive, they would be sent to one of the many islands. Link and several police officers were around the area, always ready to check out if Kong was coming.

"My poor Mario", Marco said out loud, looking very worried and shaking since his "son" wasn't around.

"Please be safe", Luciana added, shattered and almost crying.

Pauline and Luigi hugged them and tried to calm them down, they knew that Mario was alive but he was just late.

"He must be late, don't worry, he will be here I know him too well", Luigi said to his "parents", lying because they wouldn't believe that his son just punched Kong in the face.

Suddenly the crowd went will as they started to hear a continuous sound of concrete being shattered, the ground was shaking, the soldiers started to call on their radios for air support, the police officers started shoving people into the boats as fast as they could, no matter the quantity and forced them to leave.

In the middle of the disaster, Luigi and Pauline were the only ones left out, everyone pushed them away from the boats and even some people stepped on them by accident. After several seconds of agony, the duo alongside the military and soldiers saw Donkey Kong jumping and landing in front of the harbor, with a confused look on his face.

Luigi and Pauline immediately screamed and tried to run away, but the Kong instead of backing away, he pounded the floor and screamed as he received a "shower of bullets" which somehow managed to back him away a little bit.

Kong in an adrenaline rush, ran against the bullets and quickly snatched Pauline so fast that the soldiers and officers didn't notice, but Luigi did. They noticed the screams of the woman when Kong started moving her around, so they started to hesitate and they accidentally let Kong run away.

Luigi in sheer frustration started to kick pavement underneath him, he started to scream his lungs out why he was so weak and cowardly. Mario was always the person that took care of him, he was already tired of being the little coward that screamed like a little girl; he had enough of that already, but he was still powerless… or so he believed.

As he saw Kong running with Pauline in one hand, he started to feel "something" on his inside, said feel started to turn into words which said the following "Don't let him get away". So by mere instinct, he started running like a mad man, at a speed that could make a formula 1 car look like snail compared to a wolf.

This was his time to shine, he had no other choice but to stop him, there it was no other way around.


	15. Chapter 14: He has her

**Chapter 14: He has her**

Note: For Ambiance, play "Nanjo/Night Studio Jean Pierre Polnareff"

Donkey Kong was still faster, but he still didn't notice the green plumber going after him. Luigi was jumping off cars, walls, and climbing any obstacle he could find, the speed didn't bother him at all, like if he was accustomed to it since the start.

The chase was hot, buildings and obstacles were either destroyed or avoided, and dozens of miles were ran in seconds. Luigi was simply determined to take down Donkey Kong and save Pauline, since Mario couldn't be found.

After nearly a minute, Luigi grabs a piece of concrete almost as big as his head as he ran without slowing down and quickly tossed it against Donkey Kong's nape. The effect was instantaneous, Donkey Kong screamed in pain but instead of slowing down, he started to run way faster and start to put obstacles in the path.

The Kong started to punch buildings as he ran to create a lot of smoke and make them fall off, so Luigi could be slowed down. And it was working, Luigi had to either run faster than the fallen building or jump over the destruction which caused him to lose speed and track of DK's location.

Luigi kept going for a long while until Kong took down another building, and suddenly in the middle of the smoke, Luigi stopped hearing DK's footsteps and when he jumped above the debris he could see, he saw DK's form and the last thing that happened was that Donkey Kong punched Luigi so hard in the stomach that the smoke cleared out and Luigi was propelled to the north.

Luigi couldn't help but scream and flail his limbs in fear, he flew over the buildings lucky enough, but he didn't stop flying until he was pretty much in Manhattan. He ended up crashing against Central Park, more exactly, near the entrance of the zoo.

The plumber in green caused a big crater in the entrance, that big hole would take tons of ground to patch up. He still managed to get up just barely, he was infuriated and tired, he couldn't believe that he was close to save Pauline and blew it.

The zoo was empty, the animals were evacuated fast enough to make the citizens not notice it. They would be relocated in other zoos since nobody knew if the structure was going to make it, they didn't clean their ambient so the place had a really strong odor. Even the fishes and the birds were evacuated too, no one was left behind.

But he had no time to cry and complain, since he started to hear the muffled cries of a man, which sounded to be very injured and tired, much more than Luigi himself. He started to call and look for him, checking every single structure in Central Park.

The man was no other than Mario, who just managed to recover from his injuries thanks to his "unknown power", but yet he was still destroyed mentally. He failed, he couldn't stop thinking that Donkey Kong escaped New York and was now making his way towards the south. He was walking near the zoo.

He was crying a little bit because he was still in pain, but when he heard Luigi's screams he started to barely run towards Central Park, he started to scream Luigi's name harder and harder as he came closer.

Luigi heard those screams started to laugh in joy, he couldn't believe that his brother was alive. He also yelled as hard as he could, so Mario could go and get him. He started to run around the park, following the sound of Mario's screams.

Both ended up meeting near back entrance of the park, they were crying tears of joy and worry, they haven't seen each other in hours since Mario decided to fight Donkey Kong.

Both brothers hugged each other in tears, Mario was crying the most, he believed that his brother got lost in the city or that Donkey Kong got him. Luigi was also crying a lot, he couldn't believe that his brother was there, hugging him; they separated after a few minutes.

"Mario… you have seen better days", Luigi spoke to his brother as he noticed how messy Mario's clothes were.

"I know, but hey, you need more than a walking gigantic ape to take me down!", Mario tried to boast, but he as so tired that it didn't look like it.

"Well, I'm am so sorry Mario, but…", Luigi tried to say to Mario, but he shut up at the last second.

Mario noticed that Luigi was looking away, a very notable signal that he was hiding something really important.

"What happened?", Mario asked, worried about Luigi's well being.

A great silence started to roam the area, Luigi was trying to find the correct words, but no matter what he could say, Mario was going to be hurt.

"…He has her…", Luigi said, muttering his words.

Luigi saw his brother's eyes wide open and quickly started looking down, turned back and started to think about it.

"Do you know where he is heading?", Mario asked without turning back, he couldn't face his brother.

"No, he punched me away...", Luigi said, looking very sad.

Mario couldn't believe it, the only person that truly cared for him was in the dirty hands of a monstrous ape. He started think the horrible things that monster could do to her, one worse than the other, but he didn't want to sink into it.

In some kind of "miracle", both brothers heard of Donkey Kong's roars and the sound of "concrete, glass and metal being crushed by an enormous weight". Both started to run as fast as they could, trying to find the origin of said roar.

But for some reason, the closer they got they started to hear a high-pitched scream, it looked like it came from a woman, so it was Pauline's scream. That caused Mario to run way faster, to the point he forgot about Luigi not being able to catch up and ignoring the injuries he had.

They ended up leaving the park and running into a street they didn't know, but they noticed something, a lot of smoke was coming from one of the building and kept hearing that sound, it was like the building was being crushed apart.

When the smoke cleared, both brothers saw the 250 meter building, reduced to its "skeletal form". Donkey Kong was at the top of it, roaring like there was no tomorrow, and Pauline was close to him, screaming; it looked like if he "took the building as part of his territory", the police and military would be arriving anytime soon, but they could hurt Pauline in the process.

Mario and Luigi looked at each other, with a serious face and nodded to each other. They were too weak to jump there, so they had to go "the traditional way".

It also started to rain a lot, causing the scene look like the final showdown between mankind and monsters.

"Let's-a go, Luigi!", Mario screamed to his brother as he got himself ready.

"Okey Dokey!", Luigi yelled and looked at his brother.


	16. Chapter 15: Beauty killed the beast

**Chapter 15: Beauty killed the beast**

Note: For ambiance, play "VonLitchen - PIXELS SoundTrack - WE WILL ROCK YOU"

Donkey Kong noticed the two men going after him, and weird enough he encountered some barrels at the top of the building, so he started to toss them down the building, making them fall and roll down.

One of them fell straight down and ended up igniting a fire that was already there.

The first 25 meters were a bunch of bended beams that worked as some kind of stairs or slopes. The place was connected by staircases so they could use them to ascend.

Mario was the first one to go, Luigi followed him. One barrel came near them, but both brothers jumped over it and jumped over another that came down right when they touched the ground.

Mario managed to get close to the first staircase and quickly climbed them to get to the "next beam". One barrel was there to "receive" Mario, but the plumber in red noticed a sledgehammer nearby, picked it up and quickly smashed it into millions of pieces with the strength to shatter a human being, Luigi managed to get up as he saw his brother mowing the barrels like no tomorrow as he walked.

"You think some barrels will stop me?!", Mario screamed his lungs out.

Luigi managed to get close to a staircase as Mario mowed down more barrels, but one of the barrels ended up falling into the staircase, forcing Luigi to jump down, but he climbed up right after it fell down.

Mario and Luigi reunited in the third beam, jumped more barrels and got climbed the only two pair of staircases that were on the beam. Now in the fourth beam, the fire was already catching up and several barrels were there to "greet them", but Luigi found another sledgehammer and started mowing them down.

Mario got close to another staircase, but one of the barrels fell down and hit Mario in the face, making him fall down on his back. He lifted the barrel of his body and tossed it away like it was nothing, he had no reason to stop or feel pain, so he climbed those stairs with nothing on his path.

Luigi joined him and both managed to climb to the final beam and the last pair of staircases. This section of the building had a series of conveyor belts which run along the second, third, and fourth floors, filled with sandpiles. They were somehow still functioning, the brothers couldn't understand how.

Donkey Kong got so mad that he collapsed the roof with a jump and fell down into the rest of the floors, until he ended up in the fourth floor of the section, in a conveyor belt that made him move left and right.

"So, 50 meters till the top, I think!", Mario yelled to Luigi, with tone filled with determination.

"And we gotta hurry, the fire is catching up!", Luigi replied on shaky tone and pointed downwards.

Luigi wasn't lying, the fire from the first floor was becoming into a hellhole that was growing more and more, so they had no time to talk at all.

Mario ran into the third staircase and climbed, Luigi climbed the second one and kept up with his brother. One sandpile from the conveyor belt was coming at them with enough speed to kill a man in one-shot, but both brother jumped over it and climbed the two stairs into the center of stage, where a fire was just starting to form.

They managed to climb over it and went to the nearest staircase they had and went into the second to last floor. And the fire there was incredible, the place was melting off, so much that the conveyor belts glitched and accelerated, making the two brothers fall down.

They were almost tossed against the center of the fire of the left, but the conveyor belt was so damaged that it switched to the right and they had just enough time to climb into the right staircase.

Donkey Kong was waiting for them on the last floor, but for some reason, he climbed up again by using the two stairs that led to the next section of the building. Mario and Luigi noticed that the monster was incredibly tired, so he was probably saving his energies.

This section featured elevators. Springs were bouncing from beyond Donkey Kong's position, which was at the top floor. Mario and Luigi started at the bottom left of the section.

After climbing ladders on the left, they took the elevator downwards to the center platforms while avoiding the fire that was roaming the place, some beams even started to weaken and the place was starting to fall down, it was like a suicide mission.

They jumped towards the second elevator and jumped into a platform that was seemingly floating in the air, but it was hard to see which was holding it since the smoke was too massive to check.

Luigi heard the springs coming at them, they fell down in the middle of some platforms they had to jump into, to then jump into another one and then into another one to finally climb into the final floor of the section.

They were lucky to make the first jump, but the second one was better planned and so was the third and so on. The smoke was choking them a lot, and it was also forcing them to make "blind walks" since it was too hard to have their eyes open.

Luigi reached the final floor first since Mario waited for him, but Luigi after climbing received a spring in the face and pretty much yelled hard enough that Mario even heard in the middle of the sound of beams falling off.

He climbed the final building and saw his brother on the floor, he couldn't move and he was crying from the pain. Mario tried to pull him with him, but Luigi said the worst words that Mario would ever hear.

"Go Mario, save Pauline!", Luigi cried his words out.

"No without you!", Mario screamed to him and he put his brother over his should and started to climb the stairs.

Mario barely managed to climb the ladders, while Donkey Kong was growing more and more desperate.

The last section of the building was filled with blue beams that functioned as floors too, making a grand total of six counting the bottom floor where Mario and Luigi were standing. Donkey Kong was on the fifth floor and Pauline on the sixth.

Luigi was coughing a lot and he spot something on the place that could give them the key of victory, since the whole building was collapsing.

"Mario, you see those rivets over there", Luigi said while coughing and pointing his arm into the next floor.

Mario saw the rivets and he got the idea, he was going to take them out so Donkey Kong would fall into the last floor of the building. Pauline wouldn't be able to fall down since she was in some kind of "safe zone" where which was the roof.

Meanwhile, a lot of police officers, firefighters and military personnel were seeing the two brothers pouring their hearts and soul into that rescue; officer Link and the sergeant that called Mario "Jump Man" were close by, they couldn't believe what those two were doing.

The inferno was being put down, but barely since it was a whole building worth of fire, it was a miracle that it didn't fall down.

"Those two must be insane!", the sergeant said to the officer, fearing what could happen to the two.

"Nah, they are not, they are just better than us", Link said on a joking tone as he saw the action as he saw her, rushing towards a helicopter.

Mario noticed that the bottom floor had no rivets, so he quickly climbed to the next floor and ran as fast as he could, running into the fire and taking two rivets as fast as he could, since the beam started to crumble and being consumed by the fire.

He went into the next one and took the other two rivets that were on the beam, but the fire caught him, he was burning alive and quickly tossed himself against the floor and started to roll to take the flames away, it was working but he was going to feel that for weeks, since he got second to third degree burns but he wasn't going to stop anyway.

He managed to get to the next floor and took the rivets at a slower pace, he could now barely run; he also noticed that Donkey Kong wasn't doing anything, he maybe was being choked by the flames, which was true, he was having trouble breathing at and he didn't know how to put off the flames.

Donkey Kong was coughing a lot and fighting for air, Pauline was also having a lot of trouble in the roof but she wasn't as bad as Mario or the ape. She was still smelling the flames and the smoke, and was trying not to scream so she couldn't choke.

Mario saw the ape on that miserable position, he managed to take one of the rivets, but had to backtrack to the previous beam, run into the fire and climb another pair of ladders so he could pick the other one.

What happened could be described as "a weird mix of Jenga Effect", since all the floors minus the roof crumbled and fell into the bottom of the building. Donkey Kong fell with the beams and into the fire as he roared in fear and anger, the roar sounded like if he gave his last breath, he couldn't understand what was happening, other that he was falling for no reason.

The roof also collapsed into the floor were Mario was, she started to panic but in the middle of the smoke, she was Mario's form and quickly ran to hug him.

"Mario, I was so afraid!", Pauline yelled as she hugged Mario.

"It's all right, it's all right…", Mario said to Pauline, in tears.

Luigi was safe, he was at the left of the collapse zone, and saw Donkey Kong falling into the bottom of the building and when DK connected to the ground, he did it head on; the sickening crunch was heard everywhere, and the fire was also put out because DK's fur ended up absorbing the fire and getting lit.

When the smoke cared, Link and the sergeant saw Donkey Kong, immobile and making a sound similar to the cry of a baby ape, he couldn't do anything. Link managed to get close to the beast, and saw the monster's eyes looking like he was about to cry, it looked like if his dreams were shattered, a face of utter defeat.

He looked dead and pale, like if all his life was sucked by something and only left the body, except that he was alive.

Several news reporters started taking photos of the fallen beast, the military and police started to cheer and even some of them started to dance and sing "Ding, dong, the ape is dead!".

Link couldn't help but to quote a really famous phrase, since it fit.

"Beauty killed the beast...", Link said to himself on a tone that was a mix of satisfaction and pity.

Back to Mario and Pauline, both saw Luigi barely making his way on to the top of the building, with a smile on his face, but said smile was hiding the sheer amount of pain he was feeling. A helicopter came to pick the trio, two soldiers came and picked them up, and they would be rushed to the hospital as fast as possible.

The sergeant was inside said helicopter, with a visible smile on her face she received the two brothers and the lady that was on Donkey Kong's grip.

"Nice work you did there, by the way, what are your names?", the sergeant asked the trio, with a tone that was a mix of worry and happiness.

Mario and Luigi, decided to joke a little bit with her, since she won't be able to understand.

"Mario Mario and Luigi Mario", Mario said while coughing and joking, also pointed to his brother.

The sergeant fell right into the joke and asked the obvious question. She didn't notice that Pauline laughed a little bit, since she fell into that joke before.

"Those are both first names!", the sergeant quickly replied.

"You fell!", Mario said out loud and coughed a lot.

The sergeant chuckled a little bit and saw that Mario and Pauline were grabbing hands, she didn't want to interrupt them.

Pauline leaned closer to Mario and gave him a really big kiss on the mouth. Mario deeply kissed her back, Luigi and the sergeant chuckled a little bit at the scene, since it looked like ripped straight from a movie.

Back to Link, he started to feel that "something was off". A cold wind started to howl, the day started to get darker and it wasn't by the clouds and right after, he saw some kind of "dark portal" appear in front of Donkey Kong; the portal started to release a lot of heat, like if it was coming from a volcanic area, and also a lot of ash was coming from it

The military and police started to pull back the news reporters. From the portal, a reptilian arm that was as big as Donkey Kong's arm grabbed the monster and pulled him so fast into the portal that it looked like the Kong wasn't even there in the first place, some news reporters managed to get pictures of the arm pulling Donkey Kong.

100 civilians were killed in the middle of the fight, and around 100 soldiers were killed or went missing, hundreds of millions of dollars were costed in the damage, but it could have been worse. No one saw the Kong ever again, but Mario and Luigi were proclaimed as "The heroes of New York" due their work in the evacuation and them fighting Donkey Kong and defeating him.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

-Mushroom Kingdom, "Toad Town", 2005.

 **Note: Play "Bowser theme – Super Mario 64 for ambiance".**

It was a normal morning when everything went down.

Since the Mushroom Kingdom was conquered, the new capital used to be Toad Town, but the place was now named "Dinohattan", the Toads were turned into slaves or were hunted down by the "The Knights of Bowser" and then either sold into slavery or worse. The Knights pretty much intimidated everyone, even Bowser himself felt chills when talking to them.

The towns were modified extensively, the former houses were turned into small houses made of rock, castles and fortresses were built to keep them safe from any kind of resistance that might pop out.

Bowser was on his castle, sitting on his throne and writing the speech he was going to make. He wasn't the little boy from before, he was a full grown Royal Koopa and a really powerful one. He was now over 3 meters tall, had a weight of nearly a ton, his hair red as fire covered a decent chunk of his head, his fangs were large and pointy as expected, his shell was now filled with spikes.

The former castle was demolished and replaced with another one, it was now made of solid rock and metal, it wasn't colored so the castle was totally grey, the towers were sculpted in a way that showed Bowser's face and those structures were filled with soldiers ready to fight and die for the king.

"The Knights of Bowser" was conformed of a giant and old Goomba that dressed himself as a king and roleplayed as one, Bowser's caretaker and professional Magikoopa, a Koopatrol or Armored Koopa that was the best soldier around and a giant Pirahna Plant. Their respective names were Goomboss or Jeff for the friends, Kamek, Halkoopa or Hal for short and Steve.

In one of the balconies, Kamek was vigilant, since his job was to take care of Bowser. Halkoopa/Hal and Goomboss/Jeff were watching over from one of the towers, they were pretty much talking and doing nothing while the Kaiju sized Piranha Plant watched outside of the castle and joked with the other two.

Hal and Jeff weren't the serious men of the group, most of the time they were fooling around and always finding a way to joke about a situation. Hal was quite lazy at his job, he hated taking orders from Bowser but he still respected him because of his powers, but if he was pretty much determined to do something, he would do it; unlike Jeff who was pretty much the opposite of him, he liked taking orders and doing his job, but he would still joke as always.

"So, what do you think he will say?", Hal asked to Jeff while looking at the insane amount of people reunited in one place.

"Maybe that he got a new girlfriend", Jeff sarcastically answered and chuckled.

The three Knights laughed a little bit, Steve had a hard time doing so because he was massive in size, so he pretty much made a muted laugh so no one would hear it.

"Oh, maybe he got a new hair cut?", Steve innocently asked.

Steve was pretty much the "kid" of the group, he was very lacking in terms of intelligence but in strength, he was the strongest member of the crew due his sheer size.

"The Darklanders" were quite busy this day. A lot of Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys were reunited in front of the former palace of the Mushroom Kingdom, the King had was about to make an announcement that would pretty much shock everyone.

Bowser appeared in one the balconies, he was smiling a lot and really upbeat, everyone relaxed because it meant that he had good news for everybody. He prepared himself to scream his announcement, by taking a lot of air and preparing himself to say his first words,

"Welcome citizens, I have really good news!", Bowser roared on a tone that showed a lot of enthusiasm.

He let the crowd try to guess what he would talk about as he smiled a lot, then he prepared himself to finally make the announcement.

"I have found the perfect weapon, a living weapon that will surely capture the princess!", Bowser roared again, hyping his audience a lot more.

A lot of darkness started to form around the entrance of the gigantic palace, it was as big as Bowser if not bigger, and it was "covering something". After a few seconds a massive roar was heard from it, causing all "The Darklanders" to back off in fear, even the Knights couldn't help but to yelp a little bit.

After the darkness dissipated, the "living weapon" was no other than Donkey Kong, who was being restrained by some binds made of darkness. He wasn't able to do anything at all, but he didn't want to do anything either, he was too injured and tired to even fight back.

"I found him on another dimension, I just opened a portal and found him on the ground, injured and left for dead. But now, I will heal him and prepare him for his first mission!", Bowser continued his speech as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, hundreds if not thousands of miles away, in a hidden forest, somewhere between the two frontiers, there was an improvised settlement made by Toads. The forest was infamous for being a bad omen, whoever crossed it could end up getting lost in it.

There was no other place as that forest in the Mushroom Kingdom, the trees were miles tall, the lakes provided a lot of fish and good water for the agriculture, there weren't many animals, the only intelligent population were Toads that ran away from their masters and Koopas that ran away from their King, because they were either soldiers that deserted or citizens that lost faith on their king or were being chased down.

Bowser had a simple policy, or you were with him or you were against him, if you complained about anything you would be marked as a dangerous person and promptly arrested, or worse executed if whatever he/she said was incredibly offensive.

The settlement was an improvised town, the houses were made of wood from the gigantic trees, they were either Mushroom shaped or made like a fort, both Koopas and Goombas lived together in harmony, the population was in the few hundreds, and their leader was no other than the former King of the Mushroom Kingdom, Toadsworth.

He was now 50 years old, but the age wasn't going to take this man down, his moustache was now grey, his posture was more of a slouch currently, and he still wore his attire, but he now needed a staff to walk.

But he wasn't alone, he had Princess Peach on his side, she was always ready to help him and help the people of the kingdom. She grew a lot in those twenty years, she was 1.75 meters tall, her golden blonde hair went down her waist, her eyes were blue like sapphires, she always worn a pink dress with a jewel on the center on her chest; her female figure was very well built too, she looked like a model, her measurements were trophy worthy.

She was taking care of an orphan Toad on his small house, the poor guy just lost his mother to a life of slavery and horrible treatment, he was crying and wimping, but Peach was serene on the outside, caressing him and hugging him.

"Don't worry, things will get better", Peach told him, on a clam tone but still sounding a bit sad.

She was caring towards everyone on the forest, she cooked, helped them and protected them from any harm. It didn't matter if you were a Koopa, a Goomba or even a Shy Guy, if you ran away from the new kingdom and you didn't cause trouble, you were welcome there.

Toadsworth entered the house and decided to talk with Peach, since she was all day nursing the little boy. The boy's house was neither too small nor too big, it was just one floor, it had a bed, a wooden table, a mirror and a small garden, nothing else.

Peach saw her "father" walking towards her, she saluted him and both sat on the chairs near the table, ready to talk.

"So, helping everyone again?", Toadsworth said to her while he fit himself in the chair.

"Yes father, this little boy needed me the most", Peach responded as she rested her arms on the table.

Toadsworth gave her a calm smile and deviated his attention to the window, where he could see Toads talking with Goombas in peace, like if their differences didn't matter, like if their ideals were just blank thoughts. Even the kids of the different species were playing like if nothing happened, no hard feelings with anyone's species or side.

"Those are my kids!", Peach cheerful said to her "father" and pointed to the window.

"Your kids?, well then, I am grandfather already", Toadsworth joked.

Peach gave him a calm smile and decided to leave the house, helping her "father" to get up and walk with his cane.

"We are doing so well, just be careful to not bump into anything", Peach spoke to him on a calm tone and she hold him and helped him to walk around.

"Thanks darling, and you have news about Timbo?", Toadsworth replied and asked at the same time.

"No, I haven't heard of him since we told him to go to the Warp Zone", Peach quickly answered, quite worried about him.

Meanwhile, Timbo was underground, in "Warp Zone", where pipes of different colors that teleported anything to different places, he was standing in front of the Warp Pipe that Toadsworth sent the babies in.

Timbo was incredibly "done for" now, he was way too old to fight or even run, if a Koopa or Goomba found him there, he would be murdered without a chance of fighting back. But he managed to get there, he couldn't fail now, he had one mission on his mind and it was to find the two brothers and tell them everything he knew, he wanted their help.

He was wearing a coat to hide his "unique physique", he didn't know what kind of beings lived there, so he had to go undercover.

"Would I succeeded?"

I kept saying that to himself, if he didn't find them, his chances of taking down Bowser were being reduced. But he couldn't lose hope, so he simply jumped in and was sucked by the pipe, not knowing where it goes.

Thanks to everyone that read this fanfiction, the epilogue was a bit hard to write, I mean most people have problems writing endings and everything, including me but I decided to make this one have a "Stinger"

Dedicated to everyone that wanted to see a good Mario fanfiction with a serious plot, to all members of the Nintendo staff for making this big hit


End file.
